PokéHearts
by SSHdoesfanfics
Summary: This is my first fanfic with pikachu as a Keyblade wielder Pokemon belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. I'll probably add a ffxv world I will add nintendo worlds and a few Disney worlds
1. Main Characters

This is the list of the main characters of my fanfiction

Pikachu

Age:14

Weapon/Pokemon Type:Electric Type,Keyblade(Kingdom Key)except the keychain is a pokeball, the end of the blade is brown, and the top is yellow. Moves:Thunderbolt,Volt Tackles,Quick Attack, and growl.

Bio:Pikachu is an outgoing cheerful pokemon that dreams of seeing other worlds with his friends Oshawott,Eevee, and also wears a red scarf(just like from pokemon mystery dungeon).

Likes:Pizza, pokemon battling, and hanging with his friends. He also has a crush on Eevee.

Dislikes:People who hurt his friends(especially Eevee),people who are evil, and grass type and rock types.

Oshawott

Age:14

Weapon/Pokemon Type:Water type. He uses water type moves. Moves:Razor Shell, Water Gun, Tackle, and Tail Whip.

Bio:Oshawott is an energetic pokemon who is best friends with pikachu that wears a blue scarf and is adventurous.

Likes:Adventures,hanging out with Pikachu, Burgers,Never give up on anything.

Dislikes:Quitters, Riolu (later on in the series not in the beginning),eevee but only a little bit.

Eevee

Age:13

Weapon/Pokemon Type:Normal Type Moves:Bite, Quick Attack, Tackle, Tail Whip

Bio:Eevee is a joyful,cheerful pokemon that dreamsof travelling to other worlds like wears a pink scarf.

Likes:Cake,hanging out with pikachu, has a small crush on pikachu

Dislikes:People that annoy her, Oshawott(kind of), a monster that would eat her(it's a nightmare she had when she was 6 but it won't happen in this fanfiction _or wil it dun dun ddduuuuunnnnn._

Riolu

Age:15

Weapon/Pokemon Type:?, Fighting steel type Moves:Force palm, Counter, Quick attack, Reversal

Bio:Riolu is a serious and a little joyful he's friends with Pikachu, Oshawott, and eevee, but only a little. He dream of going to other worlds since he was 5(just like riku from KH)

Likes:Since he saw the door at their usual spot he want to see what's in the other worlds

Dislikes:His friends but later on he's starting to like them. He's jealous of pikachu not because of eevee not if that's what you're thinking.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Title screen shows Pikachu holding his keyblade(Use KH2 Final Mix's Dearly Beloved). New Game. Slot 1. Proud Mode. Vibration On.**

 **Once a-Okay not that stupid cliche story opening. This story begins on a world called PokéIsland.**

 _"Give me a break Kairi"_

 _"Giving up already"_

 _"This world has been connected, tied to the darkness"_

 _"Sora"_

Pikachu our main hero just woke up. "Man that was a weird dream. Oh no!"

He looked at his clock and was late. "I'm late!"

 **PokéIsland: Town Square**

"Where is he," asked Riolu.

Eevee stated, "He's just running late."

"He ditched us."

"Why would he do that? He's our friend," said Oshawott.

"Whatever."

Pikachu was running as fast as he can to find them at the town square.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had this weird dream."

Eevee hugged him and said, "You're finally here."

Pikachu blushed and got the anime mad sign(don't know what it's called) when he saw Oshawott laughing and Riolu grinning.

Riolu stated, "C'mon, we're supposed to find a job to do."

"Here's one, _'Strange creatures attack torchic.'_ "

"Is that it Pikachu," asked Oshawott.

"No, I just stop reading for no reason," said Pikachu sarcastically.

Riolu then stated, "Let's just get this over with."

 **LATER**

The four saw strange black creatures with giant yellow eyes attack the torchic.

Eevee said, "Oh no! He's in trouble!"

"C'mon guys."

" **Volt Tackle** ," yelled Pikachu as he charged at the heartless.

The others attack, but it barely did anything.

Oshawott stated, "What's going on? Why aren't our attacks working?"

Pikachu was being thrashed by shadows.

"Dammit, he's in trouble," said Riolu actually concerned.

"No, Pikachu," yelled Eevee. Pikachu was actually gonna be finished.

 **BUT**

A flash of light appeared. The shadow that was gonna finish him off was slained and a heart appeared.

Pikachu looked and saw a weird giant key that was in his hand (yellow and brown). "Huh. What is this thing?"

Pikachu used the key to take down the heartless. It disappeared after all the heartless were slained.

"Where did it go," askee Pikachu. "Thanks man. Oh yeah, the names Torch," said the torchic.

"Huh?" You're welcome.

Eevee then got a closer loom at Pikachu. "Are you okay? Anything broken?"

"I'm alright. All I need is an oran berry and then I'm fine."

Riolu asked, "Where did that key come from?" "Yeah it looks cool."

Pikachu then stated, "I don't know. Let's just talk about it in the morning."

"I'm gonna hold you to that. Y'know right?" "Yeah I know."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Next time on PokéHearts:**

 **A Keyblade; That kid in the dream.**


	3. Chapter 1 epilogue

Meanwhile in Mysterious Tower Mickey the king of Disney Castle was talking with his old master, Yen Sid.

Mickey said, "Master Yen Sid I've sensed there is a new light.""I it a new keyblade master?"

"That's what I hope this new wielder help with Xehanort?"

Yen Sid stated, "He or she could but they might not be masters like you or Riku."

"So are they taking the Mark of Mastery?" There was a long pause. Then he nodded no.

"Mickey I need you to find this new keyblade wielder."

Mickey stated, "What about Riku?" "He'll be alright. I've sent him on his mission."

"Alright. I'll be goi-Wait why find him or her."

Yen Sid said, "Because the worlds are in danger again."

"Oh no. I better hurry."Mickey then ran off to find Pikachu. Then there was a raven watching in the sky and a small figure.

"So, thats the king Maleficent and dad told me keyblade wielder better tell Maleficent and are gonna enjoy this. Ha ha ha."


	4. Chapter 2 Keyblade

**A keyblade?** **That kid in the dream.**

 _What happen to my home? My island? Riku. Kairi_

 _They'll keep on coming at you as long as you continue to wield the keyblade._

 _Donald Duck. Name's Goofy. I'm Sora._

 _I'm searching too. For your light? Don't lose sight of it._

 _It is I Ansem, the seeker of darkness._

 _Kingdom Hearts is light_

 _Namine_

Pikachu was waking up from his dream "Weird dream. So that was a I was dreaming that I have a , who is Sora.".He noticed that he was gonna be late rushed out the house and head into town.

 **Town Square**

Pikachu arrived and Riolu was upset. "You're late." "Sorry, I was dreaming about stuff." Oshawott appeared and said, "Eevee bringing us quit being wouldn't want your girlfriend being impatient." "Shut it Oshawott. We're only friends." Eevee appeared with ice cream bars. "Sea-salt ice cream." "Thanks Nami- Eevee." Eevee was wondering why Pikachu said Nami. Pikachu grabbed one and took a bite out of it and was pain."AGH."

Eevee was concerned and said, "What's wrong with him?"

"Is he dying",said Oshawott

Pikachu said, "what's happening to me." He then fell unconscious.

 _A keyblade that unlocks people's hearts. I wonder..._

 _Sora. Kairi, thanks._

 _You seek answers._

 _Roxas_

 _The new you._

 _Got it memorized_

 _You'll be better off now Roxas_

 _I'm freeing Kingdom Hearts and I'm going to find Sora._

"Huh, am I in the hospital?" He sees a boy with blonde hair in a black coat

"You're that boy in the are you?" "I'm , but people called me Roxas."

" Roxas,why do I have dreams of Sora? Am I connected to him?"

"No. But I gave you the power to see Sora's memories." "But why do I have your memories." "Well since I'm Sora's Nobody you can see my memories too." "Wait. Do you know why I have the keyblade?" "You see someone passed the keyblade onto you.I don't know who it is, but you'll find the answer." "Thanks Roxas" Roxas then vanished.

Riolu,Eevee, and Oshawott appeared. Riolu stated, "Okay tell us what you know about that weapon." Eevee didn't like what Riolu said and stated, "Riolu he just woke up." "How can we even trust him if he's not telling us something." "Pikachu's my best friend. He's no traitor if that's what you're thinking," said Oshawott.

"Alright I'll tell you. That weapon that appeared in my hand is a keyblade." Riolu asked, "What's a keyblade and why do you have one?" "I don't know what it is, but someone pass the keyblade on to me.I'm trying to figure out who." "How did you find out," asked Eevee "I saw a transparent version of the boy in my dream. His name was Roxas and he's a Nobody of another boy in my dreams called Sora."

Oshawott told Pikachu, "What's a Nobody and what are those creatures?" "Those creatures are heartless and I don't know what a Nobody is." Everyone was confused on what Pikachu means by saying Nobody. Then they left leaving Eevee and Pikachu alone. "Well bye Pikachu and be safe." Pikachu blushed then said, "Th-Thanks Eevee." Oshawott yelled from further away Pikachu's room and said, "Eevee quit playing with your boyfriend and come on." Both Pikachu and Eevee were blushing and mad. "Gotta go."

 **Meanwhile in a gummi ship**

Mickey was in a gummi ship trying to find this new keyblade wielder. Chip called Mickey and said, Your found the world that wielder is on." Dale also speak, "It's called PokéIsland." "Alright thanks Chip and Dale. Now were close to him or her."

 **To be continue** **in**

 **Another wielder?**

 **King Mickey meets Pikachu**


	5. Chapter 3:Awakening & Mickey arrives

The **Awakening**

 **Pikachu was asleep. He was also dreaming. In his dream he was falling on the floor that has the image of a boy with brown spiky with a yellow silver keyblade.**

"What is this place?" Pikachu looks on the floor to see the boy. "Is that...Sora?" He then heard a voice. _So much to little time. Power sleeps within you. Now choose._ 3 weapons appear. A sword, a shield, and a wand.

Pikachu thought, _'So if I pick the sword I'll be stronger, but if I pick the shield I'll have good wand must have something to do with magic.'_ "Alright, I'll choose the sword." _A weapon of incredible strength and terrible this the weapon you choose?_ "Yes." _Now what will you give up in exchange?_ Pikachu then walk to the wand. _A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this what you gave up?_ "Yes" _Is this the form you choose?_ "Yes."

 **Meanwhile back with King Mickey**

Mickey had just arrived in PokéIsland to look for the wielder. "Alright he or she has to be ?" He spotted heartless attacking pokemon. "Well looks like I have work to do?" He summons his keyblade and starts to slash the heartless.

 **Meanwhile with Pikachu**

Pikachu just woke and heard strange rumbling. "What was that?" He looks out the window and saw that there was heartless attacking PokéIsland. "It's those heartless, but that means..." He then thinks and realized something. "Oh no, my friends are in trouble." Pikachu was heading out until he heard a voice. "Hey, little brother. Where you going?" It was Pikachu's older brother, Raichu. Pikachu told him, "The island being attacked. I need to see if everyone is alright." "Alright then let's go", said Raichu.

They walk out to see that there are heartless all over the island. Raichu then muttered, "What are doing heartless here?" "Huh?" "It's nothing. You find your friends and I'll help the pokemon." Pikachu nodded then ran off and saw Riolu. "Riolu have you seen Oshawott and Eevee?" Riolu then said, "No, but we need to stop these heartless. I'll be find go find them." "Thanks."

Pikachu finally found them, but they are being attacked. "How the hell do I defeat these gu-" He was interupted by a flash of light that appeared and in his hand was the keyblade. "I got the keyblade. Alright let's go."

 **[Information: Defeat all the heartless] The combat is kingdom hearts 2 not BBS, RE CODED, AND DDD.**

Pikachu slide dash to a heartless and did a finishing combo. He dash to another heartless and stab it. More appeared and tried to attack, but Pikachu used reversal to dodge the attack and counter. All the heartless was defeated.

Pikachu asked, "Are you two alright?" "Yeah were alright, but thanks anyway." Eevee thanked Pikachu but heard a rumble. "Did you two heard that?" A giant heartless appeared. It was called Guard Armor.

 **[Information:Defeat Guard Armor] Play Music: Night of Fate.**

Pikachu use Electro ball by throwing a ball of electricity at it. It did something, but that didn't do enough. Oshawott used water gun, but the heartless did a critical hit on him. He yelled, "OWW." Just then he was healed just fine. Pikachu asked, "Do you know how to heal?" "No, I didn't do anything." Eevee use tail whip and lowered the guard armor's defense. Pikachu said, "Alright time for the killer move(No One Punch Man reference).Oshawott toss me up." "Got who's one punch man." "It's an anime." Oshawott threw him up and Pikachu use his special move. Pikachu yelled, " **Quick Blitz."** He use the move to drop down and slash him from the head and finshed him off. A heart appeared from Guard Armor.

 **Music end**

Pikachu exclaimed, "We did it!" He and his two friends heard a voice. "Gosh. it looks like you are the next chosen." Pikachu look at him and there was memory in his head

 _"Now Sora. Let's close this door for good."_

He asked Mickey who he was. Mickey answered, "I'm King Mickey Mouse, but call me Mickey.I have a job for you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to travel to other worlds."

 **To be continued**


	6. Chapter 4 Explain filler time

**Sorry this took so long so back to the story last time Pikachu, Eevee, and Oshawott were fighting the Guard Armor heartless and won but King Mickey arrived.**

Pikachu asked, "Why?" Mickey told him, "All the worlds are in danger and we need my teacher, Yen Sid, told me to find this next keybearer and I find you. So, you want to help?" "But I'm just a kid." "Don't worry. There was someone about your age who helped me 2 years ago when he started his first journey." While Pikachu was thinking if he should do this Oshawott told him, "C'mon brother you like adventure don't you." **If you don't know Oshawott call him brother they are like brothers but they are not. Just like Ace and Luffy(I'm still sad about Ace's death).**

Pikachu told Mickey, "Okay, I'll do it." "Great! If you want you can bring these two with you." Both Eevee and Oshawott told him that their attacks aren't that effective against heartless. That's when Mickey give Eevee a blue magic wand with his head on it and Oshawott a red/black shield with his head on it. Eevee asked, "I have magic your majesty?" "Yep. Also you can call me Mickey we're friends. Alright Pikachu and , now you can use fire can unlock more spells in other worlds."

Oshawott ask Mickey, "Did you heal me your mage-Mickey?" "I did. You need help." "Thanks Mickey." "You guys are ready so time to head off. The gummi should be here it can help you travel to worlds." The gummi ship arrived and the trio headed in. They look around the inside of the ship until they heard a voice. "Hi there.I'm Chip." "And I'm are the engineers on this ship we can help do repairs and add upgrades." "If you guys need help, just talk to us." Pikachu thanked them and started thinking about Roxas. _'Roxas did you travel to worlds like Sora?' 'Yeah, but all we did was collect hearts.' 'Why?' 'Because it was get hearts of our own but truth is we have hearts all along.'_

Eevee ask Pikachu and Oshawott, "Have any of you guys ever fly before?" They both made an embarrassed giggle. "I can try", said Oshawott. Oshawott flew them to their first world.

But in the corner was Riolu and a dark figure with a female voice(hint villain from sleeping beauty)."See they forgot about and don't care about you." "Those bastards. They were my friends. Alright, what do you want me to do." The dark figure grinned evilly."

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 5 Angry Birds

**Last time King Mickey explain to our heroes what is going on. Now back to the story.**

The trio arrived on the entrance on a castle. Pikachu asked, "We're in a castle world?" Eevee told him, "I'm not sure Pikachu. I think I see another area there." "I don't care let's go," Oshawott exclaimed.

 **Piggy Island(I look up the name online for Angry Birds world.) They looked around the castle until they saw a green pig with a crown.**

King Pig asked, "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CASTLE?" Pikachu said, "Sorry,we're just looking for heartless." King Pig thought of an idea, _'They look very easy to fool. I'll finally get those eggs from those stupid birds.'_ "Hey I think I saw these heartless." Oshawott asked, "Really, where?" "There are these birds I have seen with the heartless and they also stole thses eggs of mine too." Both Pikachu and Oshawott exclaimed, "Don't worry we'll find these birds." Eevee was really suspicious of the king.

While they exit the castle Eevee asked Pikachu, "Do you trust him? Because it looks like he's hiding something." "Don't worry Eevee. Remember I'm the keyblade wielder, the hero. So just listen." "But Pikachu, it's so obvious." "Eevee come on stop being stubborn and trust me." Eevee was mad at Pikachu for calling her stubborn. _'Jackass',_ Eevee thought. They find the birds. One was red, the other was yellow, and last one was blue. The red saw the three and said, "Hello." The trio pull out their weapons. Oshawott ordered them, "Give us the eggs." The yellow refused.

After the fight suddenly a giant claw grabbed the eggs. King Pig was also there. "Thanks for the , by the way I trick you." Eevee said sarcastically, "OH MY GOD. WHO KNEW HE WOULD TRICK US?Look we're sorry we thought you stole them. Well,not me but these two idiots." "HEY." Red told them, "That's 'll help you name's Red, that's Chuck and that's Jake, Jay, and Jay." While they we're headed to the castle Pikachu told Eevee, "Look, sorry I was a complete jackass to you. Since I got a keyblade I let it go in my head." "Apology accepted Pika." "Pika?" "That's you're nickname. Do you like it?" Pikachu blushed and said, "Yeah thanks."

They finally reach King Pig where they find him with eggs about to go in a oven. "Finally these eggs are mine and no one will stop me. Heartless, go find the mouse and kill him." Heartless appeared and tried to find the keyblade wielder. Pikachu got a vision of Sora throwing his keyblade. **"STRIKE RAID"** Pikachu threw his keyblade at the king and the eggs we're thrown in the air, but Chuck catch it. Suddenly, King Pig got covered in an aura of darkness.

 **Play Vim and Vigor for boss battle. This boss fight is like oogie's in kh2**

"Those eggs are MINE!"

 **Information:Defeat King Pig.**

King Pig was in a barrier on top on the middle treadmill and pigs started appearing Pikachu use the fore reaction command to knock the pigs at King Pig. The glass break and King Pig fell on the floor. Pikachu and the birds did a limit called Electric Slingshot where Pikachu launches the birds on a slingshot and for a finishing move Pikachu launches himself. King Pig then use the power of darkness by create a dark firaga and threw it at Oshawott but blocked it with his shield. Pikachu used his thunderbolt to shock him.

 **Music stopped.**

Pikachu used keybeam on King Pig. Suddenly a keyhole appeared and Pikachu use his keyblade to close it. The blues all asked, "You're leaving?!" "Sorry we have to." Red said, All right, but if you guys want to keep beating the crap out of pigs, just call us." "See ya," said Oshawott.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **HINT ON NEXT WORLD JUNGLE THEMED AND ITS NOT DEEP JUNGLE(WISH IT WAS THOUGH)**


	8. Chapter 6 Donkey Kong

**It has been an hour since Pikachu locked the keyhole in Piggy Island and started wondering about the dark aura that was around King Pig and he started feeling guilty about leaving Riolu.**

"What's wrong Pika?" Eevee wants to know why he's so serious. Pikachu said, "Sorry Eevee, it's just that the dark aura around King Pig. I've never seen him like that." _'I can't tell her about Riolu. She'll get really worried and I don't want to see her_ _ **MAD.'**_ Pikachu then started relaxing until he got punched. "OWW" "Sorry brother, but we can't have you frowning. Always smile and you will never feel sad." He thought about it and then smile. "Thanks Oshawott." The Gummi Ship alarm went off and said, _"Now approaching new world."_ The trio landed in a jungle.

 **Kong Jungle**

In the jungle a gorilla wearing a red tie with the letters DK on it was walking towards his home when his bananas are gone. When he got mad the same dark aura that was on King Pig was around him and he had red eyes on him. A female voice spoke, "I know the three ruffians that took your treasure and if you come with me I'll help you."

Back to the trio Pikachu looked around and said, "Well no heartless here...yet." Oshawott and Eevee got out of the ship. Oshawott told Pikachu, "Sorry, a certain pokémon won't hurry up." "I'm sorry I was making something special for someone." She was blushing. "Nevermind, so are there heartless?" Pikachu shook his head.

 **"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR"**

Eevee asked while being scared, "Wh-What the actual hell was that?" Pikachu knows why she acted like that. "So, want to check it out guys." Oshawott agreed excitedly, but Eevee groaned. While they were walking Pikachu noticed Eevee was scared. He slowed down and talked to Eevee. "Are you ok?" Eevee answered, "Sorry it's just that when I was little I got eaten by a charizard and my dad saved me. Now I'm scared that I'm gonna get eaten again." Pikachu felt sorry for her so he comfort her. She blushed crazy when he did that. "Why did you-" "Because I'm here for you and I'm not going to let some monster hurt you." "Pikachu I-"

 **"RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR"**

"Sorry let's continue this conversation after this." The trio search through the jungle until the Gorilla jumped in and said, "BANANAS." They looked confuse and a little scared(Eevee was really scared). He grabbed Eevee and ran. Pikachu yelled, "GIVE HER BACK NOW!C'mon let's get after him." "Hold on you know I can't go on all fours," said Oshawott.

Pikachu and Oshawott have been searching for hours but couldn't find her. Pikachu was depressed and Oshawott was worried. "Don't worry brother we'll find her." He didn't look back at him and kept staring. Until they heard the bushes. Pikachu and Oshawott summoned their weapons and got ready to fight. They charged at the bushes and attacked. "OWWW." It was actually a monkey wearing a red hat that says 'Nintendo' and a red shirt. "That hurt. Why did you attack me?" Pikachu told him, "Sorry, we thought you were that giant gorilla." "Wait...Did this gorilla have a tie on?" They shook their heads yes. "That was my best friend Donkey Kong. Somehow he got mind controlled. Can you guys help me regain his control please?"

When they were about to say yes heartless appeared. Pikachu complained, "Heartless again?We'll help you. I'm Pikachu." "And I'm Oshawott. Ready to take on these noobs." The monkey said, "Sure, and it's Diddy Kong." After they defeated the heartless they searched through the jungle AGAIN and found where they're at. They were under a pile of leaves. Oshawott threw something at the pile and the leaves fell in the hole. They all jumped in.

"So now that we have the keybearer's friend we will follow the next part of the even Maleficent will-Ah he's almost Kong destroy anyone that comes in here." They walked in and saw Donkey Kong holding Eevee(she was unconscious) with his teeth and then put her done.

 **Play 2.5 Desire for all that is lost Music**

 **[Information:Defeat Donkey Kong and regain his Consciousness]**

Donkey Kong bodyslammed Oshawott and was crushing him. Pikachu shoot his keybeam at Donkey Kong and he feels a headache. He charged at Pikachu but was stopped by Diddy's peanut gun. Oshawott threw his shield at DK and Pikachu shoots another keybeam. Both Pikachu and Diddy activate a Limit called Light Peanut Gun as they shoot peanuts and keybeams. For their final move they charged a power shot and shoot him.

 **STOP MUSIC**

"DK, Are you alright?" Donkey regained his consciousness and looked at Eevee. "Oh no. What have I done?Look I'm sorry it's just that someone stole the whole banana pile from the jungle." "It's alright just don't let anyone control you like ." Suddenly a keyhole appeared and Pikachu locked it. "Sorry guys but this is goodbye. Can we visit next time?" Donkey Kong said, "Of course and again I'm REALLY sorry for hurting your friend." "C'mon DK you just said you're sorry and you were controlled, so we forgive you," said Oshawott.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Finally this chapter is DONE. So next chapter is a world Sora visited more than once.**


	9. Chapter 7 Zero to Hero

Inside **Gummi Ship**

Our 3 heroes was resting after the fight with DK. Eevee and Oshawott was relaxed, but Pikachu was sleeping. He was telepathically talking to Roxas. _"So Roxas, how come you quit the organization." "Something bad happen to a friend of mine. She wanted me to free Kingdom Hearts and fuse with Sora." Pikachu thought about this and asked, "Did you miss her?" "Of course." "Well thanks for the advice Roxas."_

He then woke up and walk to his friends. "What world are we headed to next?" Oshawott answered, "I don't know but it looks like a coliseum." "Does that mean were gonna be watching an arena?" Eevee said, "Well we won't know until we find out." Pikachu asked worried, "Are you sure you're alright?" "I'm fine Pika, I can withstand anything." Oshawott muttered, "Except for a giant monkey." Eevee got mad and said, "That monkey's not the only thing you should be scared." Oshawott got scared and moved on.

 **Olympus Coliseum**

 _I here by dub thee junior heroes-_

 _Hey what do you mean junior heroes?_

 _You rookies still need to learn what it takes to be a hero._

 _So what does it take?_

Pikachu had another vision. "Hey guys this is Olympus Coliseum." Eevee got confused and asked, "How do you know." "I had a vision about Sora." "So what was it about," asked Oshawott. Pikachu told them, "When Sora first went here he had to prove himself to be a hero, but this guy said he's not hero material." They inside the lobby and saw a Satyr at the entrance to the arena. The trio went to entance but got stopped by him. He asked, "What are you doing? You guys can't go in there unless you're heroes or you have an entry pass." They tried reasoning with him, but it was no use. The trio went outside when a paper appeared it was a pass.

"Hey, where'd you get this," asked the Satyr. Eevee evaded the question. "Can we enter the games now?" "Fine, first off my name is Phil, trainer of heroes. All you have to do is go through the perlimenaries to enter the games. You can quit whenever you want, but you can't summon."

 **Meanwhile(french narrator from Spongebob)**

The trio went through rounds one through nine and are on the final round. Now they are facing a giant 3 headed dog. Oshawott asked nervously, " Wh-What the hell is THAT?" Pikachu was still brave, but Eevee was shaking. Just then a human with orange(I forgot what Hercules hair color is) hair and wears a toga. While he distracts the three headed dog Pikachu, Oshawott, Eevee ran inside the lobby.

Pikachu asked, "Who's the giant dog?" Phil told them the dog is Cerberus and he belongs to Hades. They decided to go out and help hercules. While Oshawott went ahead Pikachu was talking to Eevee. "Look Eevee if you're afraid then stay here I don't want you hurt like in Kong Jungle." Eevee thought, _'Should I go? I know they are in trouble, but this stupid fear keeps holding me back. Aw screw it I'm going.'_ She then followed Pikachu. Eevee summoned her wand and joined her friends. Pikachu told her, "Thanks for coming Eevee. I knew I could count on you." Eevee blushed a bright pink on her cheeks then got focused.

 **Play Vim and Vigor Music**

 **[Information: Defeat Cerberus]**

Pikachu attack Cerberus' middle head while Oshawott throws his shield at the left head and Eevee used her Fire Magic at the right head. Cerberus grabbed Eevee and swallowed her. Pikachu was angry and said, "Hey, spit her OUT! NOW!" Him and Oshawott use a Limit Command called Duo Raid where they both threw their weapons at Cerberus and Pikachu threw Oshawott at the three headed dog and he spit her out. Pikachu then finish him off with a Solo Trinity Limit Command.

 **TURN OFF THAT MUSIC(lol)**

Pikachu ran to Eevee and thought, _'Damn it not again.'_ "Eevee c'mon talk to me." He check her pulse and felt a heart beat. _'Thank God she's still breathing. Really need to learn that healing spell.'_ Pikachu felt something in his heart and aim his keyblade up in the air and yelled, "THUNDER." A strike of lightning came down. _'This spell must've come to me because I'm an electric type Pokémon._

They all went inside, but heard bad news. Oshawott yelled, "What do you mean were heroes yet?! I mean we just defeated Hades's FREAKIN DOG!" Phil told them, "Being a hero doesn't mean defeating a bunch of monsters." "So Hercules was it? How did you became a hero," asked Pikachu. Hercules said, "Well you need to figure it out like I did. There won't be any games for a while come back next time." "Ok."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 8

**Ever since the battle with Cerberus Pikachu was feeling worried since Eevee almost died.**

'Why did the keyblade chose me? I almost let my friend died. Maybe I'm not cut out for this. Maybe I should quit.' Pikachu saw Eevee waking up. "Where am I," asked Eevee still dazed. Pikachu told her, "You're in your room resting. Sorry." Eevee was confused of why he said sorry. "What are you sorry for?"

 **Play Aqua's Theme**

Pikachu started crying and said, "I-I almost lost you. Ever since we met I promised I would never let anything happen to you. Mickey trusted me with the keyblade and I failed to save Riolu and now you." "Wait, what happen to Riolu." "I abandoned him and left him to get killed. I'm sorry." Pikachu throw his keyblade and ran to his room.

 **STOP THAT MUSIC lol**

Oshawott walked into Eevee's room and asked, "What's wrong with Pikachu?" Eevee said, "He blames himself for what happen to me and ran to his room." Oshawott and Eevee never saw Pikachu cry before. Sure seen him sad, but never cry. Later, They went to Pikachu's room and saw him crying on his pillow. Oshawott whispered, "Hey, maybe you should talk to him." "Why?" "Well, he might listen to you. Plus, I know how you felt about him." Eevee blushed dark red. Ever since she was always with Pikachu she felt a strange feeling. "Alright I'll talk to him."

Eevee walked to Pikachu and sat on his bed next to him. Eevee said, "Look I am mad that you didn't tell me about Riolu, but I can't stay mad at you." Pikachu sat up and listen to her. She said, "Seriously you can't blame yourself for him. Also it was my fault I got eaten, not you alright. So plase cheer up." Pikachu thought about this and remember that Oshawott said to always smile. He smiled then said, "Thanks for the talk Eevee." He hugged Eevee and she blushed.

Oshawott was spying on them and they blushed darkly as they spotted him. Oshawott said, "I'm sorry, it's just hilarious seeing you two go mushy together." When he said that Pikachu went chasing him while Eevee laughed


	11. Chapter 9: You Got a Friend in Me

**I** **know I already did this world in my Blaze fanfiction, but that takes place Toy Story 1. In this story this takes place during Toy Story 3. Anyway let's continue.**

Ever since Eevee helped Pikachu, he got tired of chasing Oshawott. But something hit Eevee. Well, two things. She whispered to Oshawott, "How did you know I had a thing for Pikachu? DID YOU LOOK AT MY DIARY" Oshawott nervously(and scarily) turn his head to Eevee. He was scared. "No..." Eevee then punch him so hard he nose was bleeding and slammed him into his door to his room. Eevee threatened, "NEVER. LOOK. IN. MY. DIARY." The alarm went off and Pikachu headed back to the main room. "What the hell happen to you," asked Pikachu. Oshawott want to tell him, but didn't want Eevee to kick his ass again. "I...Fell down the stairs." "Well, you should be more careful."

 **SUNNYSIDE DAYCARE**

When they got out of the gummi ship, they was turn into action figures and was in a daycare room. They looking at their transformations. Pikachu asked, "Why are we toys?" Oshawott didn't know either. Eevee answered, "Maybe to make sure nobody thinks we're from another world. I mean we're not supposed to tell anyone." The step-brothers both nodded. Then they heard screaming. Oshawott said, "Sounds like heartless are attacking. Let's go." Once they arrived they see a cowgirl doll, a space ranger, potato heads, dinosaur, dog, pig, and 3 three-eyed aliens.

After the trio took out the toy heartless, the space ranger said, "Thanks for the help. Are you new toys also." The trio got confused and all asked, "Also?" The toys told the heroes that their owner was ready to go to college and was thrown away. Eevee said, "I'm Eevee, and thats Pikachu and Oshawott. Why are you guys all wreck? Did this 'Andy' do this to you?"

The pig, known as Hamm, told them the toddlers in the caterpillar room did this and the bear who runs Sunnyside told us to stay here. The trio thought about this. Pikachu asked, "Why don't you guys just ask the bear to move you to another room." Buzz told them, "That's what I'm gonna do. I'll be right back."

 **Unknown**

Inside the vending machine the bear was talking to someone that sounded childish. "So you're telling me that a mouse with a giant key coming to stop me." The silhouette laughed evilly. He said, "Of course. All you have to do help my Dad and Maleficent." This silhouette was a kid turtle with a bib and orange hair."(I know you know who it is)

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

While they were waiting, Eevee was getting serious. Pikachu notice this. He asked, "What's wrong Eevee?" Eevee opened her eyes and notice Pikachu. "It's just that we hadn't seen any Nobodies at ALL throughout our whole adventure." Pikachu answered, "Well, maybe they're planning something. Now that your thinking about it, maybe we should be careful." Pikachu thought while blushing, 'She's so pretty. I wish I can ask her out without being scared.' 'Pikachu is so cute when he blushes. Maybe he does like me. He so brave, cute, funny, and...I better stop before I blush."

During Pikachu and Eevee's conversation, Mrs. Potato Head grabbed her eye and looked out under the door. "ANDY WAS LOOKING FOR US." Everyone was shocked by this. Jessie said, "We got to go home." Once she said that, the pink bear, Lotso, opened the door. "What's gotten everyone troubled?" Pikachu was feeling darkness within Lotso. Lotso then focused on Pikachu. This got Pikachu nervous. Rex told him, "There's been a mistake, we need to go back to our kid."

Lotso laughed almost evilly and said, "But you just got here." Oshawott and Eevee both notice Pikachu was really tensed. "What about the kids here?" Slinky answered, "None of these kids know how to play." Pikachu thought, 'Can this guy command the heartless like King Pig.' "Sorry, but you're not going anywhere." Pikachu realize this and summon his keyblade. He then shout, "WIND," as he fired a ball of wind at Lotso. They all look at Pikachu. "What? I knew he was evil." Lotso then got up and was surrounded by darkness. "So you're the keybearer he was talking about?" What does he meant by 'He.' "HEARTLESS ATTACK." Now this time Oshawott and Eevee summoned their weapons. Oshawott told the toys, "We'll handle the heartless. You guys just run."

After they defeated the swarm of heartless Eevee was questioning Pikachu. "Why didn't you tell us that Lotso was evil?" Pikachu puts his behind his head and answered. "Sorry, I just forgot." Eevee close her eyes and shook her head. Oshawott just realized that Buzz NEVER show up. He was right ever since Buzz went to talk to Lotso he never showed up, but Lotso showed up here. Oshawott asked, "Did he kill him?" Now their mission was to find Buzz.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

They searched all over the daycare and Buzz was nowhere. Just then they heard a noise. Buzz came out and aimed his laser(lightbulb) at the three. Pikachu and his friends were confused. "Buzz, why are you aiming your laser at us?" "YOU'RE ALL NOT IN YOUR DETENTION CELLS. RETURN IMMEDIATELY BY THE ORDERS OF STAR COMMAND." "Buzz? Is that you?" They turned and see a cowboy doll talking to Buzz. Somehow he knows Buzz. "Oh no, Are you delusional again." Buzz was confused because he didn't know him. The trio whispered to each other. Pikachu said, "So this cowboy knows Buzz." Eevee answered, "Maybe, but we're in a toy world so he could know because of a commercial." Meanwhile Rex, Slinky, and Hamm went behind Buzz, unscrew the back and reset him.

 **A COUPLE MINUTES LATER**

Buzz has been turned back to normal. Woody made a plan to get out of Sunnyside. So everyone got their part. The trio looked all over, but didn't find Lotso or a keyhole. They found a vending that has a light coming out of the top. After all that climbing they reached the top and went stealth to not get spott, but heard a familiar voice. "COME ON OUT MOUSE! I KNOW YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE THEIR." When they heard Lotso, they got out of hiding. "Ah, I finally found the keybearer. I'm Lotso-Huggin Bear, but call me Lotso." The trio got out their weapons and Oshawott told him, "Nothing is so 'Huggin' about you bear. We know about you!" Lotso then got surrounded by the same dark aura. He called out heartless and tell them to attack.

 **PLAY MUSIC: VIM AND VIGOR 2.5**

 **[INFORMATION: Defeat Lotso]**

Pikachu charged at Lotso and did a **Fire Edge** attack, but it did only little. Lotso hit the electrical mouse with his cane rapidly. Eevee used **Cure** on him and shoot a fire ball at Lotso. Oshawott did a tornado move(like Goofy Tornado). "HA! What are you gonna do fatass?!" Once he said that Lotso teleported being him and throw him. Pikachu use **Sliding Cash** to charge at him and use **Blitz**. Now Pikachu and Oshawott use **Duo Raid** by throwing their shield and keyblade at Lotso multiple times and finished him by launching Oshawott at him.

 **Stop Music**

When Lotso went unconscious Pikachu notice the turtle watching him. "HEY YOU!" The turtle summoned a Corridor of Darkness and went away. "Damn it. He went away. he's probably behind the heartless." But out of nowhere a keyhole appeared. Pikachu closed it. Eevee said, "I guess we should be leaving." Oshawott asked, "What about the Woody and Buzz and the others?" They both look at Pikachu to see what he should do. He said, "Well I think they will be fine. My heart says they'll be fine." With that they headed to the gummi ship and head off on their journey.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Author: Finally done with this chapter. Next world is another that Sora visited in KH1, KH2, COM, AND RE:CODED**


	12. Chapter 10 One Jump Ahead

**Last time Pikachu and his friends went to SunnySide Daycare to help Woody and the other toys escape Lotso. Now our heroes are resting in the gummi ship.**

Oshawott sneaked into Eevee's room while she was sleeping, sprayed whipped cream in her hand, and tickle her with a feather. Eevee accidentally hit her face with the whipped cream and woke up angrily. "OSHAWOTT." He started running and bumped into Pikachu he told him to not tell Eevee where he is. Eevee came out of the room and whipped cream on her face. "Where is he?!" Pikachu answered, "He's hiding in my room. What did he do?" "He did that old prank that people do to other people that is asleep." She then found Oshawott and start attacking her while Pikachu was rolling on the ground laughing.

 **Agrabah**

The pokemon entered a city full of people. They saw them, but didn't care. They were confused. Oshawott asked, "How come they aren't scared of us?" Pikachu got another vision.

 _"Genie I wish, for your freedom."_

"We're in Agrabah. Sora went here twice." Oshawott asked, "Is there anything special in this world?" Pikachu told his friends that there's a genie in this world and that he was free. They heard screaming from the palace. When they arrived at the palace they see a girl with black hair being attacked by heartless.

After they took care of the wave the girl got up and thank them. "Are you related to a boy named Sora?" Pikachu answered, "No, but we're here to help. So why's there heartless here?" "It was probably Jafar." Eevee and Oshawott we're confused, but Pikachu knows about Jafar. "Jafar was the royal vizier until he's evil and try to rule Agrabah. You should find Aladdin and Genie. They can help."

They searched all over Agrabah until they found a carpet. Eevee asked, "When did this carpet get here?" When she touched it the carpet woke up and our heroes was a little scared. It was waving to come near him. Pikachu told them, "I think he wants us to get on."

 **LATER**

After they finished the carpet ride they spotted a monkey holding a golden lamp. They approached the monkey and say hi to him. He showed the trio the lamp. Pikachu said, "Rub the lamp. The genie will appear." His friends agree, but the monkey ran with the lamp.

They chased after him and got the lamp Oshawott rubbed it and the ground started shaking. It was not the blue genie that is friends with Aladdin, it was Jafar. Eevee said, "Maybe we should've listen to him." Jafar disappeared and Abu (name of the primate) was angry and started hitting the trio, but it didn't hurt. Pikachu told them, "Alright let's go stop a genie." Oshawott got confused and asked, "How are we going to stop him?" Eevee facepalmed and remind Oshawott that he rubbed the lamp.

 **MEANWHILE**

The turtle from the last chapter was talking to the vizier. Jafar asked, "You're telling that Maleficent is back and the yellow mouse is the new keybearer." "Yep and she told me that you turned into a genie. I got some magic that can help you with that."

 **LATER**

Pikachu, Oshawott, and Eevee head back to the palace to warn Jasmine while fighting heartless. When they got to Jasmine she was tied up and next to Jafar. "Ah, a keyblade. So you're Pikachu?" "How did you know my name," asked Pikachu as he and his friends summoned their weapons. "The one called Bowser Jr told me about you." Bowser Jr was hiding behind a corner and curse when Jafar mention his name. "Don't try and use the lamp to trap me cause he use special magic to help. Now farewell." With that Jafar snapped his fingers and summoned the 2 heartless that Sora fought first in Kingdom Hearts 2.

 **PLAY DESIRE FOR ALL THAT IS LOST 2.5**

 **[INFORMATION:DEFEAT VOLCANO AND BLIZZARD LORD]**

Oshawott used **Water Gun** to weaken Volcano Lord. Eevee used her **Fire** to weaken Blizzard Lord. While they are distracted, Pikachu used a powerful **ThunderBolt** and that gave the heartless a critical blow. The heartless ground pound creating a fire wave and a blizzard wave. Pikachu and Oshawott blocked it, but Eevee wasn't lucky. Oshawott gave her a potion. Pikachu discovered a new ability called **Sonic Blade** by charging at the heartless repeatidly. Fianlly end it off with **Blitz**.

 **STOP MUSIC**

Hearts disappear from the heartless. The trio fell down on the ground and started panting. Jasmine walked to them and thanked them. The pokemon walked to their gummi ship while wondering where was Aladdin. They also wonder who thus Bowser Jr is.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Chapter 11 Angry Pikachu

**Last time on PokéHearts Pikachu and his friends arrived on Agrabah and helped Princess Jasmine wih Jafar. Now let's return to our heroes**

Our heroes are relaxing in the gummi ship after their battle. Oshawott and Eevee was injured, but not as injured as Pikachu. He went through so many potions. His brother asked, "How are you gonna get cure magic?" Pikachu answered, "I don't know, but we need to find out how." Eevee was sleeping in her seat. Pikachu stared at her and thought while blushing, 'She's so cute when she is sleeping.' When she woke up Pikachu quickly looked away. She asked, "Are we at a new world yet?" When Pikachu was about to answer the gummi ship started beeping. It was their homeworld.

 **PokéIsland**

When they arrived on PokéIsland a small wave of heartless showed up. One of them turned their eyes red amd Pikachu looked at them and got dazed. Then he used **Sliding Dash** on them. Pikachu told his friends, "Let's get moving guys." Eevee got worried about what the heartless did to Pikachu. She asked, "Are you ok?" "I'm ok." "You sure?" "Yes." Eevee denied and kept pressing Pikachu. Now Oshawott was getting worried. "You are not fine Pika. You're acting differen-." Pikachu stopped then got upset. He told her, "I told you I'M FINE." His friends both looked at him as he walked away.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

They have arrived at the Town Square and they saw Mickey fighting heartless. The trio helped bim. After the fight Oshawott asked, "How's it going your majesty?" The king turned to them and was suprised to see them. "Great everyone. But what about you guys?" Pikachu told him with a sad smile, "We closed 2 keyholes. We've only been to 5 worlds, but only closed 2." Mickey thought about this. Then said, "Well that's probably because you defeated the threats to the worlds. You know, people that control the heartless."

Pikachu got upset about this and threw his keyblade at the ground then walked away. King Mickey noticed this. "Is he alright?" Eevee answered, "He's just had a bad day." Pikachu just remembered something that Raichu said earlier. _"What are heartless doing here?"_ He rushed to his brother. When Pikachu spotted him he walked to him angrily. Raichu turned and saw Pikachu. "Hey brother, thank God you're alive. Where have you been?" Pikachu ignored him and questioned him. "How do you know about the heartless?" Raichu was suprised by this. "Don't lie. Just tell me."

His friends reached them and King Mickey look at Raichu shocked. "Raichu?!" Now everyone stared at the king. He explained, "Raichu helped us with Sora 2 years ago with his memories. He's a keyblade master." Eevee and Oshawott was shocked, but they saw Pikachu punched Raichu really hard. He even fell to the round. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. BECAUSE OF YOU RIOLU IS DEAD." As Pikachu was about to stab Raichu hhis head started hurting and his friends got in front of him and they summon their weapons. "Why you can't you two stop worrying about me? Why are you guys protecting Raichu?" Oshawott told him, "Control yourself!" Eevee included, "Yeah you're so mad." "Hey, when I'm mad I know I am," said Pikachu as his eyes turned red.

As he was about to fight them a a voice was heard. **"CHAOS SPEAR!"** Pikachu got hurt by the enery blast. He looked and saw a red, black hedeho. He told Eevee and Oshawott, "Get out of here. I'll take care of him." Oshawott left, but Eevee stayed because she is worried about Pikachu. The hedgehog yelled, "GO NOW!" Finally Eevee ren. Pikachu asked the stranger, "Who the hell are you?" "I am Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Chapter 12 Pikachu vs Shadow

**Last time the gang arrived on their homeworld. Something happen to Pikachu and as he was attacking his brother a black and red hedgehog named Shadow appeared.**

Pikachu and Shadow stand at each other. Both are ready. Shadow got in his fighting pose as well as Pikachu. They both charged at each other and struggled, but Shadow only struggle a little. As they pulled away Pikachu **Blitz** the hedgehog, but dodge every attack. " **Chaos Spear** " ,yelled Shadow as he fired his spears at Pikachu and it hit him. Pikachu then used a Hi-Potion. Shadow thought, 'Damn it. I've underestimated him. Gotta find a way to get him vulnerable.'

 **MEANWHILE**

Oshawott, Eevee and Mickey watched the fight between Pikachu and Shadow. Both Oshawott and Eevee were both confused at the hedgehog. Eevee asked, "Who is that guy?" Mickey answered, "That's Shadow. He got seperated from his world and crash landed here while you guys are traveling worlds." "Should we trust him Mickey," asked Oshawott. The mouse king nodded. Just then he remembered something. "OH NO!" They both look at King Mickey. "I need Pikachu to do a errand for me."

 **BACK TO THE FIGHT**

Both Shadow and Pikachu was panting and exhausted. Pikachu said angrily as his eyes were fully red, "You shouldn't have started this." "You need to hold your anger. You're too dangerous." " **SHUT UP**." Pikachu charged at shadow with a **Sonic Blade** and Shadow boost at him. They both clashed(like Ventus and Vanitas did at their final battle). Shadow kicked him, then Pikachu head butt him. He heard Shadow say, " **CHAOS CONTROL**." Shadow slow down time and punch him. Time returned to normal. Pikachu got confused at Shadow's technique, but ignored it.

He then charged up and created a **Mega Thunderbolt** and shot it at Shadow. Shadow ached in pain and struggled to get up. Pikachu said, "This is why you shouldn't mess with a keyblade wielder. Now DIE!" As he was gonna kill Shadow, he was hit by a fireball. It was Eevee. "What are you doing?" "I'm stopping you Pikachu. You are too dangerous." As Pikachu was about to charged at her, he got knocked out by Shadow.

 **LATER**

Pikachu started to gain consciousness and woke up in a room. "What happen? How did I get here? Better check on the others." Once he got out his friends were staring at him as if he killed someone. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Mickey started to explain. After he finished, Pikachu has a ton of questions. "Why would I threaten you guys like that?" Mickey answered, "Must be one of the heartless you've fought. It's a good thing I took the anger out of you."

"Anyway I need you to do an errand. You see there's a strange light in the realm of darkness and I need you to find it. This can be a second chance." Pikachu nodded and was ready to do the mission. "Alright let's go guys." Oshawott and Eevee looked at each other and step back. Pikachu was confused. Eevee said, "Look we don't think we can trust you. We dont hate you, but we never seen you this angry before." Oshawott said, "Sorry brother." Pikachu became sad and walked away sadly.

While Pikachu went through the portal the others started talking. Mickey said, "Maybe you fellas should apologize to him. It wasn't his fault." Shadow walked in and said, "You should trust the keybearer, he'll be fine."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Chapter 13 Into the Realm of Darkness

**Last time Pikachu and a new face, Shadow, fought each other. Pikachu returned to normal, but his friends don't trust him. So, Mickey put him on a mission to find this light in the Realm of Darkness. Now let's get back to our hero.**

Pikachu walked through the R.O.D(Realm of Darkness) and haven't found anything. He thought, 'Man where is he or she? This is getting annoying. Wonder what they are saying about me.' In his mind he imagined his friends hate him. _"_ _Oshawott: We were like brothers. Now I see who you are. Riolu: I thought we were friends, but you couldn't even save me. Raichu: Never thought my brother would be as worse as the heartless. Mickey: The keyblade chose wrong. I shouldn't have trusted you. Eevee: What the hell is wrong with you?! You're a monster?! Don't ever go near me again."_

As Pikachu was thinking about this he started running and he tripped and started crying. "Why are you crying?" Pikachu turn around and saw a girl with black hair and green armor. He answered, "A terrible mistake I did. Now I think my friends now hate me." The girl said, "Oh well I'm sorry. I hope you make up with them." Pikachu got up and sit next to the girl. She sit down next to him. The electric mouse asked, "Where did you come from? Who are you?" Pikachu wondered if she was the person King Mickey was talking about.

She got sad and answered, "I came from a planet that was extinct. There was someone that was special to me sacrificed himself to help, but he died with the planet." "Sorry about that." "It's alright one of my sons escaped and I'm trying to find him." Pikachu ask her, "Have you seen someone with a giant key for a weapon." The mysterious girl was shocked. "Is this what you mean?" She summoned a keyblade called 'Pain of Solitude.' Pikachu got a little excited and said, "Look I'm here trying to find the person with a keyblade that's full of light. So wanna help?" She doesn't know if she can trust Pikachu. "Look we just met and I don't know if I should go with you. Besides I need to find my son."

Pikachu told her, "Look I understand trying to find your friends, but we really need your help. Maybe your son is in one of worlds we're visiting or maybe we've seen him before." The girl wondered about this. She said, "Alright I'll helped. My name is Gine." "Pikachu's the name. Oh yeah, look at this." Pikachu summoned his keyblade and Gine asked, "You have a keyblade? How did you get it?" "Well that's what I'm trying to figure out. How did you get your keyblade?" Gine got serious and started to tell her story. "You see I met someone in a black coat who helped me in a dangerous situation, that person gave me this weapon." "Well I found a way out come on."

 **GINE'S STORY HAS BEEN UNLOCKED.**

Pikachu and Gine went to the portal, but he noticed something on her butt. Gine noticed this and got angry and blushed. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING PERVERT?" Pikachu has a tint kf pink on his cheeks and told her, "WHAT? NO NO NO NO, I just notice that tail on you. Is it real?" Gine calmed down and said, "Oh, well all saiyans have tails. Saiyans are a warrior race who likes to fight and get stronger."

Pikachu got relaxed but Gine had another idea. "I never knew I met a pervert before." "I'M NOT A PERVERT!" "Then why were you staring at my butt like that?" The yellow mouse started to get really nervous. Gine giggled and said, "Don't worry I'm just messing with you. Anyway let's get going."

 **PokéIsland**

Gine and Pikachu head through the portal and arrived on his home world. Gine looked around the world and see Pokémon everywhere. "Man the outside world seems amazing." Pikachu noticed what she said and was worried about her. He asked, "How long have you been the realm of darkness?" Gine didn't know how long she has been in the ROD. She just shrugged.

Pikachu suggested to find his friends. So they saw his friends talking. Gine ask Pikachu, "What if your friends hate you like you said?" "Well I have to face them. Especially her." Pikachu pointed at Eevee. Gine ask if he like her. Pikachu said yes since they were kids back then.

They walked to Mickey, Eevee, and Oshawott. Pikachu approach his friends. "Look guys about before I-" Eevee interrupted him by hugging him. She said, "I forgive you. Just promise me you wouldn't do that again." Pikachu nodded and hugged back. After they notice long they been hugging they pulled away quick and blushed hard.

Oshawott walked toward Pikachu and said, "Sure you did screwed up, but that heartless got you so I forgive you." So he made up with his friends and Mickey nodded in proudness and Gine got happy for Pikachu. Raichu approached Pikachu and he thought his brother would be angry but he was fine. "So you're not mad that I would've killed you." "Heartless changed you so you're forgiven brother. They all noticed Gine was there. Pikachu introduce her to his friends. Mickey got relieved that Pikachu did this for him.

He said, "Look you guys there's still worlds that are in trouble by heartless still." The trio got confused because they thought that was it. "I know you guys want to finally relax, but there's still worlds to help bring light to." They nodded and went to their gummi ship, but Gine stopped them. "Can I help you guys? Well my son could be in one of the worlds you mentioned and want to help you save these worlds." Pikachu told her, "Um sure. You can come with us."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Next time they will visit a world has chaos and filled with hundreds of criminals. Any idea what is it. Well see ya next time.**


	16. Chapter 14 Arkham City

**Last time Pikachu went to the Realm of Darkness to find this new keybearer and found Gine. Now let's continue.**

Pikachu was sleeping, Oshawott was flying the ship, and Gine was training in the training room. For Eevee she was making something really special. She was making a lucky charm that looks like the wayfinder. Once she finish she went to find Pikachu. Gine spotted something in her hand. "What's that you have? Eevee looked at Gine and blushed. "It's for Pikachu. I need to give him this." Gine thought about this. "Do you like him?" Eevee blushed dark red and got nervous.

Eevee started explaining, "Well, 6 years ago we met and he was always there for me. It was a small crush back then, but now it's more than that. I wish I can tell him without getting scared. What if he rejects me?" Gine giggle at this. "I'm sure you'll be fine." The gummi ship alarm gone off telling them they arrived at a new world.

 **Arkham City**

The heroes gotten off and they were in a city. It was full of inmates, but none of them notice them. Eevee ask, "What the hell kind of world we are at?" Her friends didn't answer because they don't know. They heard gunshots and started getting to cover. Pikachu told them, "Someone's trying to fire st us." Eevee spotted a red laser pointed at Pikachu. When the man fired Eevee pushed Pikachu out of the way and Gine fired a keybeam at him and he barely escaped. The normal type Pokemon was on top of the electric mouse. Pikachu asked while blushing, "Are you ok?" "I should be asking you that Pika?" They notice Gine and Oshawott looking at them and Eevee and Pikachu both seperate quickly.

Gine asked, "Who was that?" The rest shrugged and was confused then suddenly a giant bat showed up with the unconscious man that was shooting. "Who are you?" Our heroes summoned their weapons amd Oshawott answered, "We should be asking you that." The man in the batsuit looked at the weapons that Gine and Pikachu was holding. He asked, "Where did you get that?" They didn't answered. Pikachu said, "Why should we tell you? For all we know you could be with the heartless and Bowser Junior."

He asked, "Pikachu is it?" Now they were all tensed. "You're king talked to me." He gave them a piece of paper that is signed by Mickey. They all looked and put away their weapons. Gine told him, "Sorry we thought you were with heartless. I'm Gine, this is Pikachu, Eevee, and Oshawott." Batman nodded then cough. Eevee asked, "Are you alright sir?" Batman started explaining everything to them that happen and where they are. Pikachu asked, "So we are in Arkham City which is a facility full of criminals?" Oshawott asked, "And you've been poisoned by this villain named Joker?" Eevee asked, "And you are getting the cure from Joker?" Gine asked, "And you can't leave Arkham City until you know what Protocol 10 is?" Batman nodded to all of this and they agreed to help him take down Joker.

Everywhere they go they run to to inmates and heartless. Batman had trouble with heartless, but Pikachu and the rest help. They finally made it to the Sionis Steel Mill. Batman told them, "Look I have one rule for you. YOU. DO. NOT. KILL. Got it." They all nodded and head inside.

 **Meanwhile**

"So you're telling me if I use these heartless I'll be able to kill Bats and his little friends." Bowser Junior was talking to the clown prince of crime. "Yes of course Joker. Why would I lie to you? Once the freak and the mouse are dead you and my father's plans will be put into action." The both of them laughed maniacally.

 **Now back to our heroes**

Our heroes looked everywhere for the Joker and all they found were Riddler trophies and Joker thugs. Oshawott asked annoyed, "How the hell are we gonna find the clown?" Batman told him, "He should be at the Loading Bay." Pikachu said, "I'm suprised you aren't freak out that were walking and talking." Batman didn't say anything but headed to the Loading Bay. Eevee forgot something and ask them if she can speak with Pikachu quietly. "So what's up?" "I wanted to give you something." She gave Pikachu her lucky charm and he had another memory of Sora.

 _"It's my lucky charm be sure to bring it back to me."_

 _"Don't worry I will."_

 _Don't forget wherever you go I'm always with you."_

Pikachu returned and asked, "What is it?" Eevee blushed and answered, "A lucky charm. I want you to have it." He wants to know why. Eevee told him, "It's just that I really care for you and I want you to be safe." The electric type Pokemon started to blush and kept the lucky charm. They catched up to their friends and arrived at the Loading Bay. They got to the main office, and Joker wasn't there. Until they see arrows. So they followed them and entered the door.

They see the Joker there putting on lipstick. Batman asked, "Where is it?!" Joker stopped and answered, "Manners cost nothing Batman. A please wouldn't go amiss. I mean...If you wanted the cure so badly, you only had to asked. He turned around and he looks like he's not sick. Gine noticed this and asked the dark knight, "I thought Joker was supposed to be sick." "He is." Joker ignored the two and said, "It looks like I need to teach you respect." "There's nothing you can teach us Joker." "Come on, there's always something. Let's start with "Getting your ass kicked 101." Joker balled up his fist so Batman handled him, but Joker sent out his goons and heartless.

 **Play Desire for all that is lost 2.5 HD Remix**

 **[Information: Defeat the Joker]**

Batman used his Bat Swarm to confuse the goons and Oshawott took down all of them with **Shield Raid.** Then a Titan thug came out. Gine shoot ki blasts at him and Eevee use magic , but it wasn't effective. So Batman and Pikachu did a limit called **Shock Batarang** where Pikachu shoot thunder balls at the titan and Batman was throwing batarangs. Then for their final move Pikachu fired a powerful electro ball and Batman throwed a well charged batarang at him and it took him out. Then Batman run to the Joker and punched him really hard.

 **STOP MUSIC**

Joker was unconscious and the heartless stop showing. Pikachu said, "Well looks like we're done here." Batman thank them and they went their way out of here using the gummi ship. Joker pushed a button and the whole place crashed down on Batman.

 **At the gummi ship**

Oshawott ask his best friend, "Are you sure Batman will be alright?" Pikachu nodded and they headed for the next world.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **The next world will be what Sora went to. Also it's one of my favorite worlds. So see you guys. Also I'll PROBABLY/MIGHT make a timeline of all my fanfictions that I made and probably update it if I make more stories. I don't know cause it's gonna take a while to plan.**


	17. Chapter 15 This is Halloween

**Last time our heroes went to Arkham City and helped Batman take down the Joker now they are heading to a new world. Well you most likely know based on the title of the chapter.**

 **Halloween Town**

Our heroes jumped out the gummi ship with a new look. Pikachu had a pumpkin mask on him like sora, a vampire cloak, and vampire teeth. Eevee has a witch hat and her staff changed to a wand(it looks like a wand from harry potter). Oshawott was a mummy and Gine was half ghost. Pikachu asked, "So this is a halloween world?" He got another vision.

 _Sally, why didn't I listen to you?_

Pikachu told them that Sora's been to this world. Oshawott was really excited. He said, "I should've brought my trick-or-treat bag. I wonder if they have lots of candy here." Eevee remined him that we have a mission, but he didn't listen. Then they see a tall skeleton walking and thinking. "Gotta think what to do for this year's halloween. I've done alot of stuff. Even bring christmas into halloween. Maybe the doctor knows." Gine told them, "That guy must be the guy that runs this place." Just then heartless appeared and surrounded them.

After they took care of the heartless the skeleton appeared and clapped. "That was nice work people. Way to take on those heartless." The heroes put away their weapons and looked at him. "Have you met Sora by any chance?" They all shook their heads. "Oh, I thought because you have a keyblade with you. Maybe you guys can help with the problem around here."

They all started listening to the skeleton, but Eevee asked, "Can you tell us your name first?" "Well I'm Jack Skeleton, the pumpkin king, and welcome to Halloween Town. Well it's just that while I was planning for next Halloween heartless started appearing and gotten more worse. Well worse than when they first showed up here. And I was wondering if you will like to help us?"

Pikachu ask his friends while whispering, "What do you guys think?" Eevee answered, "Well Pika I mean we are here to stop heartless and close keyholes." Gine said, "Alright then we'll help. Right Oshawott?" Oshawott noticed his friends looking at him. He started sweating and convince them tbat he is focused. Pikachu turned to Jack and asked, "Do you have any idea who's controlling the heartless?"

Jack explained, "It must be Oogie Boogie. He's probably at it again like he did in the last two years. I can help you find him. Zero!" Just as he said that the ghost dog appeared and Jack ordered him to find Oogie. As they followed him Lock, Shock, and Barrel was watching and they headed to Oogie to report that they are heading to him. But out of nowhere a small figure in a black coat was watching, then walk away.

 **Meanwhile**

Oogie Boogie was talking with Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Bowser Junior. "Ah so Jack is heading to us huh? Trying to stop my heartless huh?" Junior answered scarefully, "Y-Yeah and he brought not only one, but two keybearers plus their friends." As they were talking Maleficent and a shadowy figure arrived. Maleficent said, "Ah, two keys. Very interesting."The mysterious figure said, "Maybe we should test his skills Maleficent." The guy in the hood step. "Let me deal with them. I'll finally get revenge on that rat."

 **Meanwhile**

Jack and the others followed Zero and he led them to Oogie Mansion. Once they got inside Lock, Shock, and Barrel was their to fight them, but they got defeated easily. Then they entered a room that looked like the one Sora fought Oogie when he first got here. When they entered the exit was closed and Oogie Boogie appeared. "Ah Jack you finally made it and I see you have some friends with you. So have I." Just as he said this the guy in the black coat showed up. Everyone, but Jack and Gine got nervouse when they saw him. They were thinking the same thing, 'Who the hell is this guy?'

 **Play 2.5 Vim and Vigor**

 **[Information: Defeat Oogie Boogie and the Mysterious Man]**

Oogie and the mysterious man junped inside and attack the heroes. Once Pikachu did a combo on Oogie he jumped out and throw bombs as the mysterious man distracted them. Gine swinged the presents back at him and Pikachu was fighting the guy in the black coat. The mysterious man then did a **Dark Sonic Blade** and Pikachu barely blocked it and charged at him. Then Gine and Pikachu charged at him and sliced him. Bugs started falling out of Oogie Boogie and he was defeated.

 **STOP MUSIC**

The guy in the hood stepped on one of the bugs and said, "So you defeated the walking bag of bugs. No suprised." Pikachu asked, "Who are you? Why are you with Maleficent and the heartless?" He laughed evilly and answered, "Because of what you did to me rat." Pikachu got confused at what he said. "What did I do to you?" "Wouldn't you like to know rat? Go ahead and close the keyhole." He then disappear in a corridor of darkness.

A keyhole appeared and Pikachu and Gine closed it. Jack asked, "Are you guys leaving?" They all nodded. The skeleton then told them, "Well if you guys want to help with next Halloween." As the heroes said goodbye they exit the world.

 **Meanwhile**

They guy in the black coat entered a castle and Maleficent asked, "So did they closed the keyhole?" "Of course. Shame about the bag of bugs." Hades appeared and said, "Maybe if a certain person wasn't playing around with the enemy." "Hey, she only told me to let them close it. Not help him." The shadowy figure talked and everyone told him. "He did what he was supposed to do. That's all that matters. Let's see what if everything will go according to plan." It revealed to be Bowser the king of Koopas.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Next time they will be at a world of a game to a franchise I like. So see ya guys.**


	18. Chapter 16 Shambala

**Last time our heroes went to Halloween Town. They help Jack defeat Oogie Boogie, then meet a mysterious person in a black hood.**

 **In the Gummi Ship**

Everyone was sleeping in their rooms except Pikachu. He was curious about the guy in the black hood. 'Who is this guy? He wants revenge, but I don't know who he is." He felt something touch his shoulder. It was Eevee. "Oh. Hey Eevee." "Hello Pika. You're still up." Pikachu knew someone would notice this. He sighed and told her, "It's just that guy in the black coat. He said he knows me." "I think he's trying to trick you."

Pikachu nodded and went to the main room of the ship and lay down. He thought, 'My dad always says, "If you are really stressed out just watch the stars. Wonder if Raichu still does this."' Eevee then lay down next to him and watch with him. The electric mouse notice this and asked, "What are you doing?" She answered, "I just want to hang out with you."

Pikachu started blushing and felt something touch his paw. It was Eevee's. They both blushed dark red. Then, lean closer to each other. As they were about to lean closer the gummi ship alarm went off. Both of them quickly seperated before their friends arrived here.

 **Shamabala**

They got off and notice they are in a paradise are. Gine asked, "Where are we?" Her friends shrugged and almost got shot. Oshawott looked at what almost hit them. It was an arrow. Then, a couple of arrows were being shot at them. They got in cover. Eevee asked her friends, "Who's shooting at us?" Pikachu looked up and sees who's shooting at them. It was a bunch a guardians shooting at them. "SHIT," exclaimed Pikachu as he ducked and almost got shot. Eevee said, "Language!" Oshawott exclaimed, "OH YEAH LIKE THAT'S IMPORTANT!"

They notice three people running from the guardian things. One was male and the other two is female. Pikachu looked and said, "They might need help." Gine asked, "Are you sure? What if someone sees you guys?" As they keyblade wielders were talking Oshawott and Eevee already left. Then they follow.

After they defeat the heartless they heard a gun reload. They turned and see one the females aimed their gun at them. She said, "Just stay their!" Her voice sound brititsh. Oshawott and Eevee got scared, but Gine wasn't afraid. Pikachu was nervous though. He calmly told them, "L-Look we are just looking for heartless. They are these creatures that have bug yellow eyes and are ebony. Have you seen any?" The male said, "Well yes we seen them ever since we got here. But what are you?"

They wanted to tell them, but they can't because of world order. The female with black hair said, "Watch it Nate they could be with Lazaravic and that guy in the black hood." Our heroes noticed what she said. Gine asked, "When did you see that guy? In the black hood." The blond one answered, "Not that long, he started talking about someone named Pikachu." Pikachu notice this and said, "I was wondering if you guys can tell us where they are."

The one called Nate said, "We're actually heading to them right now." Eevee suggested that they would have a truce. Two of them were okay with it, but one didn't trust them.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

When they finally reached the temple they see the cintamani stone. Nate said, "We did it." As they were about to destroy it Nate realize that it's not the teeth it's the tree sap. Then they heard a voice it was Flynn he threw a grenade and killed him and almost killed Elena. Nate told Chloe to get her to the exit. Pikachu told his friends to stay with Chloe.

Nate and Pikachu walked to the Tree of Life they see Lazaravic taking a sip of the sap and they also see someone else it was Maleficent. Nate said, "What the hell" as Lazaravic wounds was healed. "Drake. DRAKE!" Nate shoot at him then got in cover. The war criminal told his soldiers to hold their fire. Pikachu then ask, "Are you Maleficent?" The fairy disappeared and Nate shot the sap and it exploded. But Lazaravic got up and wasn't effected.

 **Play 2.5 The Encounter**

 **[Information: Defeat Zoran Lazaravic with the help of Nate]**

He said, "YOU WILL NOT STAND IN THE WAY OF DESTINY!" Pikachu did a combo on him then used thunder to paralyze him. Nate use his AK-47 to shoot the sap near Lazaravic. He then shoot Pikachu with a darkness bullet, but it wasn't effective because Pikachu was full of light. Lazaravic grabbed Nate's neck and strangled him, but Pikachu use Blizzaga on him. Pikachu used his limit **Trinity** where he did a combo and finish him off.

 **STOP Music**

As Lazaravic was heading to the sap Nate yelled, "LAZARAVIC!" "You think I am a monster. How many have you killed Drake? That's it boy. No compassion, no Mercy. DO IT!" As Nate was about to shoot him he chose not to. "You don't have the will." "Maybe not, but they do." As Nate and Pikachu escape Lazaravic got brutalized by the guardians.

After they escaped the crumbling tower Pikachu closed the keyhole and his friends exit to the new world.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Man this chapter was crappy. Sorry. I have been really busy and tired. Next time they will head to a world that is popular to Nintendo.**


	19. Chapter 17 Hyrule

**Last time Pikachu and his friends went to Shambala and help Nate defeat Lazaravic. Now let's continue our story.**

Pikachu was training really hard since he met the guy in the black hood. His friends notice it and Eevee walked to him. "Hey are you okay Pika?" He stopped and told her, "Yeah, it's just that the guy in the black hood is still out there." Eevee notice he's still worried about him. "Maybe you should take a break." Pikachu shook his head and said, "I can't as long as he's still working with Maleficent. What if he hurt Oshawott, Gine, or you. I can't let it happen." She left him to his training and got ready for the next world.

 **Hyrule**

When they enter they run into heartless. After they defeated the heartless they see a ball of light with wings floating near them. It said, "Hey! Listen!" Everyone was suprised when it talk. Oshawott asked while being scared, "How can this thing talk?" It asked them, "Have you seen a boy in green clothing and pointy ears?" Everyone was confuse and they shook their heads. "Well then guess I'm staying with you guys." They got suprise and try to tell her no, but she said, "You guys are gonna help whether you like it or not."

They gave up and went with her to find her friend. After a while they found him being attack by heartless. Once they defeat the heartless they put away their weapons and talk to Link. Navi was happy to be reunited with him. Gine asked, "Why are heartless attacking you?" Link told them that he doesn't know, but Ganondorf was spotted with them and a guy in a black hood.

 **Meanwhile**

Ganondorf was in Hyrule Castle talking with Maleficent and the guy in the black hood. She told him, "I need your help after all Ganondorf. You see I am looking for a box." Both Ganondorf and the Black Hood look at her suprised and confused. Black Hood interrupt her and told her, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that we destroy that mouse and his pathetic friends." Ganondorf asked, "What does that box have to do with what we're doing?" Zelda was behind a corner listening to them.

 **Meanwhile**

Pikachu and his friends are almost at the castle when they see a person wearing a grayish black coat. They summoned their weapons until it said, "Wait! It's me!" Once her hood is off it was Zelda. "Hello Link. I see you brought they keyblade's chosen one. Look I need to tell you guys something."

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Pikachu said, "Whats so special about this box Princess?" "It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is finding the keyhole amd stopped Ganondorf. Pikachu, Link will you help?" They agreed and went to Hyrule Castle. Once they arrived they see the keyhole. Pikachu started to lock it until Eevee yelled, "LOOK OUT!" Black hood kicked him away and snapped his fingers. Heartless are going inside the keyhole. Gine started to close the keyhole, but Ganondorf grabbed her by the neck.

She couldn't escape from his grasp. Link, Oshawott, and Eevee tried helping, but heartless started attacking them. Black hood spawned "Glimpse of Darkness"(from 358/2 days) and aimed at Pikachu while he was lying on the ground. "Who the hell are you?" "Wouldn't you like to know rat?" Suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of them clearing out some of the heartless. It was a girl with red hair and gray armor.

 **Play The Encounter 2.5 HD Remix**

 **[Information: Defeat Ganondorf]**

While the mysterious girl, Oshawott, and Eevee was fighting the heartless Pikachu and Link are fighting Ganondorf. Pikachu blocked his attacks and Link attacked him. Pikachu used **Thundaga** to stun him and it worked. Link was in cover aiming his bow at him and shoot arrows. The electric mouse used **Volt Tackle** to charge at him and Ganondorf kicked him. Link used **Triforce Slash** and Pikachu used **Thunderbolt** to finish him off.

 **STOP MUSIC**

Ganondorf started to feel weak and used a corridor of darkness to go. Pikachu and Gine used their keyblades to close the keyhole. Zelda told the heroes, "Thank you everyone for stopping Ganondorf, but too bad he escape." Oshawott told her, "If he returns we'll be ready Princess Zelda." When they said goodbye go Zelda and Link they went to the gummi ship.

Until they see the same person who helped them. Pikachu whispered, "Who is she?" Eevee answered, "Don't know, but she could be a friend." Oshawott included, "Maybe, but she's hot though." His friends were looking at him and he started to shut up. Gine said, "Thanks for helping us." Pikachu asked, "Who are you?" She looked at them and said, "My name is Erza Scarlet."

The water type pokemon asked, "Are you dating someone right now?" When he said that both Eevee and Gine hit Oshawott. Erza continued, "Your king said that you needed help. He's the one with the round ears, right?" They nodded and Pikachu asked, "How did you even get here?" She showed them a star shard. The S-Class wizard told them, "He told me that this thing can help me travel from world to world. The King wanted me to check on you guys." They nodded at what she said. Pikachu asked, "Want us to take you to King Mickey?" She agreed and went on the gummi ship with them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Next chapter will be back to PokéIsland.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Last time our heroes went to Hyrule and met Erza and now they are heading to their homeworld.**

 **PokéIsland**

They entered PokéIsland and looked around. Everything looked almost like it did before heartless showed up. They headed to the Town Square and found Mickey there. He said, "I see you guys are alright. Thanks Erza." Erza nodded and went to her hotel room. Oshawott kept staring at her and his friends notice. Pikachu told him, "Dude, quit staring. She's gonna get mad." He stopped staring at her. Mickey asked them, "So seen anything interesting guys?" They told him about Maleficent and Bowser Jr. The King said, "Maleficent's back again? Well be careful guys. She's not someone who we can take down so seriously."

They understood him and Gine said, "I'm gonna go get something to eat. I'll be back." Oshawott said, "Me too." Pikachu and Eevee were left alone. Eevee told him, "Pikachu, I have something to tell you." "Okay, what is it?" She started to blush and said, "Ever since I met you I have mixed feelings. You have been nice always and protect me through this whole adventure. I love you, Pika." Pikachu blushed hard. His cheeks are more red. "I love you too Eevee." They both kissed and heard someone clear their throat. It was Oshawott. Both of them pulled away and asked, "How long have you been standing there?" "Been here the whole time. Finally you two admit it."

Eevee asked, "Is Gine here?" "No she's still eating. Let's check on her and save more worlds." When they head to the restaurant there was hundreds of dishes around Gine. Poliwhirl gave Pikachu a piece of paper and said, "Here's the bill." Oshawott said while leaving, "Well have to get ready." "Need to help Oshawott," said Eevee while she kissed his cheek and ran off. Gine already left and Pikachu have to pay.

After he paid the owner he was mad at his friends. They apologized to him while laughing and he also laughed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	21. Chapter 19 Identity Revealed

**Last time our heroes went back to their homeworld to drop Erza off. Now they are heading to a new world.**

As our heroes are heading into the gummi ship Oshawott was upset. His best friend(Pikachu) ask him, "Hey Oshawott are you okay?" "Yeah it's just that we haven't seen Riolu throughout the worlds we've been to and around here." Eevee suggested, "What if Maleficent captured him or worse?" Gine was confused. She asked, "Who is Riolu guys?" He answered, "He's our friend and if he is in trouble then we need to help him." Oshawott shook his head no. "What if he was Black Hood. That guy was upset at you and you were confused. He somehow knows us." No one believed him so he went back in town to investigate. Then he saw a guy in the black coat running. He started chasing him and Black Hood stopped and turn around.

Oshawott said, "I know who you are Black Hood. You've been following us ever since we went to other worlds. It's time to take off that, Riolu." Once he take off his hood it revealed to be Riolu. "I always thought you were an idiot. I was suprised that you know who I am." Oshawott asked, "Why are you working with Maleficent?" "She helped me see other worlds like you guys haven't done." Pikachu's best friend told him, "You're our friend. You've always been for years." "You think our friendship matter. Hm, no wonder why you've always been pathetic."

The water type pokemon started crying and Riolu walked to him. "I'm sorry this had to happen, but not yet." He then summoned his keyblade and stabbed him. Oshawott started to passed out. Then Shadow sees what happened and ran to Pikachu. Once he went to Pikachu he told them, "Guys your friend is in trouble." When they heard this they ran as fast as he could. Pikachu and his friends saw Riolu in the black coat. They were all shock and he escaped with the Corridor of Darkness.

Then Pikachu used **Curaga** on his friend. As he woke up Pikachu said, "Sorry for not believing you bro." "It's okay, but what can we do." Shadow sighed and told them, "Look even though he was once your friend he's with Maleficent and the heartless now." Gine nodded, but her friends weren't with the idea, but they agreed anyway.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. Chapter 20 Dreamland

**Last time Pikachu and his friends find out that Riolu is the guy in the black hood. Now they are heading to a new world.**

 **Dreamland**

Our heroes got out of the ship and looked around. In a castle, a blue penguin who was the king of Dreamland and looked at the 4 that appeared. "Those must be the fools that Maleficent told me about. First Kirby and now them. Now what to do?" He then had an idea. "A monster can destroy them, but Kirby will get in the way. But what about a heartless?" Back with our heroes Oshawott said, "It looks like we're in a village."

Gine then said, "And it looks kind of happy. What could be so bad about this world?" Then a big guy with a giant hammer appeared. Pikachu said, "You have to ask." Everyone started attacking, but it didn't do anything. When it grabbed Pikachu by the neck and started choking him, they heard a voice that said, "POYO!" The monster got kicked so hard that he flew far. Pikachu looked up and saw a pink circle and tiny arms and red feet. "Thanks, um..." "Kirby!" Kirby then signal them to follow him.

They have made it to Kirby's house. Pikachu says, "Thanks for saving us Kir-" He was interrupted when Gine and Eevee rushed to Kirby and said, "YOU LOOK SO CUTE." Oshawott cleared hus throat loud and the girls stopped. They heard a voice that says, "It was nothing." It was Kirby and everyone was suprised. "Come on you shouldn't be suprised. Pikachu asked nervously, "H-How can you talk?" "Well I learned to talk. Anyway Welcome to Dreamland! Who are you guys?" Gine greeted him, "I'm Gine, this is Pikachu, Oshawott, and Eevee. But who was that guy that attack us?"

Kirby explained, "That was Bonkers. A monster that came from Nightmare Enterprise." Eevee questioned, "Monster Enterprise?" "It's a company King DeDeDe use to always beat me by summoning monsters. It gets really annoying. And what's worse is that I've seen these weird creatues that attack the villagers and hearts appeared out of them." Everyone except Kirby yelled out, "THOSE ARE THE HEARTLESS!" "You've seen them?" Pikachu said, "Yeah that's why we're here. Look we need you to show us where DeDeDe is." Kirby nodded and led them to the castle.

 **Meanwhile**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S ON HIS WAY HERE," yelled DeDeDe as Bowser Jr. and Riolu told him that Pikachu is on his way. Riolu said, "Yeah, they must've known about you and the heartless." "HOW?!" Bowser Jr. told him, "It was that stupid pink thing. I suggest finally doing something about this." Meta Knight overheard this.

 **Meanwhile**

Pikachu and his friends made it to King DeDeDe's castle. Then was stopped by someone the same size as Kirby in armor. He said with a mexican accent(this is what he sounds like in the 4kids dub), "If it isn't the keybearer." Kirby said, "Meta Knight we don't have time for this." Pikachu ignored Kirby and asked, "How did you know?" "I talked to King Mickey before. Go and stop the king. But once you finish what your doing I need you to do a favor."

Eevee asked, "Who was that guy and why does his voice sound hot?" Pikachu looked at her angrily and she said, "I'm just playing Pika, but seriously who was that guy?" Kirby answered, "That was Meta Knight. He's my mentor and rival. You see we're both star warriors and we are chosen to help protect Dreamland." They understood and head to the throne room. Once they entered Kirby yelled at the blue penguin, "Why are you with the heartless DeDeDe." "Well I just

 **Play The Encounter 2.5 HD Remix**

 **[Information: Defeat King DeDeDe]**

King DeDeDe grab his hammer and started attacking them. Oshawott threw his shield at him and it confused him. Eevee used **Bite** and Pikachu used **Sonic Blade** and it affected him critically. Gine fired a **Kamehameha** wave and Kirby hit him with his hammer. DeDeDe flew up in the air and ground pound on Pikachu, but he used **Reflega** to able to defend against the attack. Pikachu then use **Lethal Frame** by freezing King DeDeDe and did a combo on him. When he gets unfrozen he took the damage.

 **Stop the music**

They have finally defeat King DeDeDe Kirby said, "Well thanks you guys for the help, but I can handle it from here." Pikachu and his friends agreed and they went to the gummi ship.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Okay so anyways. BlazeHearts and Dragon Ball Z Rebirth Part I I will finish those stories after I finish this story. So don't worry about it please be patient.**


	23. Chapter 21 Mushroom Kingdom

**Last time our heroes went to Kirby's world and now they are heading to a new world.**

 **Mushroom Kingdom**

Our heroes exit the gummi ship and landed in a new world. Oshawott looked around and said, "It looks peaceful. Maybe too peaceful." Gine included, "He's right. Someone could be watching us now." As they walked around they see a girl with blonde hair in a pink dress being attacked by heartless. After they defeat them the girl said, "Thank you for helping me." She then kissed Pikachu and Oshawott's forehead and they blushed. Eevee got jealous and Pikachu notice that. He asked, "Are you okay?" "Yes. Have we met before?" Oshawott asked, "We're new here. I'm Oshawott and that's Pikachu, Eevee, and Gine."

She asked, "What are those creatures? Gine answered, "Those are the heartless." "Heartless? Great now they are inside the castle." Pikachu then suggest an idea. "How about we defeat the heartless in the castle you are talking about." She said, "Thank you Pikachu, but I have another problem. You see there are two people named Mario and Luigi are over there trying to stop Bowser. He might have something to do with the heartless." Eevee started thinking and said, "So that means we have to split up. Pikachu you're with me. Oshawott and Gine go to the castle." She then pulled Pikachu to find Bowser.

When they are in the forest heading to Bowser, Eevee punched Pikachu. "Ow, what was that for?" "That was for letting her kiss you." Pikachu got sad and said, "Sorry Eev." She kissed Pikachu's cheek and said, "It's okay Pika." They walked around for hours and they found Bowser's Castle and entered. Both went to the throne room and sees the guy in the black coat and Mario and Luigi laying on the floor unconscious. Pikachu yelled, "Riolu you don't have to do this." "Shut up." After they fought Riolu was about to finish them off until another guy in a black coat was there and stopped him.

Riolu told them, "Make sure to head to the Mushroom Kingdom or you'll be too late." As he went away Pikachu told the other guy in the black coat, "Hey um, thanks for helping us. If you are on our side." "I am. Look, use cure on the brothers and head to the mushroom kingdom in a rush. Ok?" They both nodded and asked, "Who are you?" "Someone very important."

 **A COUPLE MINUTES LATER**

Pikachu, Eevee, and the Mario brothers hurried to the Mushroom Kingdom and sees both Oshawott and Gine knocked out. They ran to them and Pikachu asked, "Guys what happened?" Someone approached them. It was Bowser. Mario and Luigi rushed at him and they get throwed. Eevee was scared and said, "He didn't even touched them." He looked at them and said, "If it isn't the other Keyblade's chosen. Better get out of our way or else." Pikachu knows he's talking about Eevee.

Bowser then glowed a sky blue aura and pushed them without touching them. And aim his keyblade at the keyhole. Pikachu yelled, "NOOOOOO!" Heartles started going inside it and everything started to be destroy. He escaped in a C.O.D The world is starting to get destroyed. Pikachu carried Eeve and his friends to the gummi ship. He was going to get the Mario brothers and Peach, but it was too late.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	24. Chapter 22

**Last time our heroes went to the Mushroom Kingdom and tried to stop Bowser, but failed and the world got destroy.**

Pikachu used **Curaga** on his friends and they woke up. Gine asked, "What happen? Did we save everyone?" He didn't say anything, but just walked to his room. Eevee walked to his room and talk to him. "What's wrong Pika?" Pikachu got angry and yelled, "What's wrong?! One of my best friends is working with the heartless, my brother got hurt because of me, you guys almost got killed, and we lost a world! That's what's wrong with me!" He noticed that she was about to cry and said, "Look I'm sorry. It's just that Bowser destroy the Mushroom Kingdom."

He then remembered something. "I just thought of something. There was a blue aura around Bowser. That was why he was able to defeat us." "Don't tell me we have to fight him." Pikachu comfort her and told her, "Don't worry I won't let him eat you okay. I'll protect her." When they got out they started hearing an alarm from the Gummi ship. It was from Kong Jungle. Oshawott said, "I thought we locked the keyhole there." Pikachu said, "We may have locked the keyhole, but we haven't stop the threat." He then looked at Eevee who started shaking and calmed her down. Gine asked, "What world is this?" Oshawott answered, "It's a place that is owned by a giant age and a monkey."

She got confused at what he said and asked, "Does that mean there are saiyans here?" They told her no and head to the new world.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	25. Chapter 23 Kong Jungle 2

**Kong Jungle**

Our heroes gotten off the gummi ship and walked through the jungle. Gine asked, "So there are giant monkeys in this world?" Oshawott answered, "Well we've only seen one. I sure hope these monkeys won't go BANANAS." Everyone started groaning and Oshawott was upset. "Come on, that's funny!" Donkey Kong ran to them and said, "Pikachu, we need you and your friends help! Diddy and my other friends have been kidnapped!" Gine asked Eevee quietly, "So that's one of the monkeys' you guys are talking about?" "Yeah, but they're nice in this world. That's Donkey Kong. He's the king of the jungle. Well I think." Pikachu asked, "Who did it?" "I had no idea, but he had a black coat. And called himself Black Hood." They knew who it is and Gine told him, "Lead the way Donkey Kong!"

 **Meanwhile**

Diddy Kong was seen in a cage in a evil lair. Standing in front of him is a crocodile. It was King K Rool. He also captured Lanky, Chunky, and Tiny Kong. "Thanks for helping Riolu." Riolu was beside him. "Whatever just destroy them." The crocodile king was laughing and Riolu was thinking, 'What an idiot.'

 **Back with our heroes**

Donkey Kong led them to K Rool's Keep. Pikachu asked him, "Why are we here?" "The guy in the black coat might be working with K Rool?" Eevee asked, "K Rool?" DK explained to them that K Rool is a crocodile king that always try to stop him. Eevee got scared and tried to leave, but Gine grabbed her before she can escape. When they enter Pikachu and Eevee walked slow behind their friends. Pikachu told her, "I know you're scared, but you have to be tough. Please?" He looked at Eevee with a smile and she said, "Damn, why did you have to have a cute smile? Fine." They regroup with them.

They entered a arena like area. A voice spoke, "If it isn't the ape. And his new friends." Everyone looked around and see a crocodile jumped in the arena. It was King K Rool. Donkey Kong asked, "Where are my friends?" "They're alright, but forget about them. Now focused on me kicking you and your friends ass." Everyone was prepared to fight.

 **Play The Encounter 2.5**

 **[Information: Defeat King K Rool with the help of Donkey Kong]**

The crocodile swinged at Oshawott, but blocked it with with shield. Pikachu kicked him in his face. K Rool got angry and yelled, "I WILL KILL YOU!" He then looked at Eevee and charges at her. Pikachu told her, "Eevee, move out of the way!" She was too scared to move and froze. Gine used **Reflega** and blocked his attack. Pikachu pushed her out of the way and asked her, "Why didn't you attack?" Eevee told him, "I'm too scared. I can't do this." "Yes you can just believe in yourself. Ok?" She starts thinking and nodded. DK charged up his fist and punched him. Eevee used **Blizzaga** to freeze him and Pikachu finished him off.

 **Stop music**

K Rool went unconscious. Eevee walked over to him and started kicking him. "Yeah I did it I won, I beat you!" Pikachu told her, "Alright that's enough. Well we better be going." DK noticed what he said and told him, "Well be careful on your journey." They nodded and started heading to the next world.

In a different area in the jungle Riolu watched and said, "As according to plan." He went inside a Corridor od Darkness.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	26. Chapter 24 Hades Cup

**Last time our heroes went back to Kong Jungle and defeat King K Rool. Now they are in the gummi ship waiting.**

Pikachu was resting from his training. He was training so hard that was sweaty and exhausted. Eevee came up to him and said, "You need to take a break Pikachu." "Not until I'm strong enough to beat Riolu, Maleficent, amd this Bowser guy." Gine and Oshawott are also worried about him. A alert in the ship started going off.

 **Olympus Coliseum: Underworld**

Everyone got off the ship and started looking around. Gine asked, "Is this the coliseum you guys are talking about?" Pikachu answered, "No I think we're in a different area." Then they heard a voice. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, RIGHT HERE IN THE UNDERWORLD COMES ONE OF THE GREATEST EVENTS. THE HADES CUP. HOSTED BY ME HADES, LORD OF THE DEAD. COME SIGN IN. EVEN THE GREAT HERCULES IS IN." When they heard that they got worried and head to the sign-up.

When they got signed up they beat the first round. Hercules approach them, but he wasn't himself. Oshawott asked, "Hey Hercules are you alright? You don't look so good." "Yeah, just exhausted." They knew he was lying. After they finish rounds 2-5 Pikachu whispered to his friends, "Something is wrong with Hercules. The first time we see him he was alright, but right now he looks so sick and weak." His friends started thinking. Eevee suggested, "How about we sneak around the Underworld? I bet that Hades guy is behind this."

Our heroes looked around the Underworld and went to the main room. In a corner they overheard Hades and Riolu. Rioli asked, "I don't get why you only poisoned Hercules and not those 4." "Hey, calm down. Your friends are next. It's just that I made a deal with Blunderboy to either let go of his strength or I send my Titans out there." Hades then disappeared and Riolu yelled, "I know you guys are out here come on out." They got out of hiding and ran in front of them. Eevee said angrily, "I knew Hades was behind this, but I never knew you wanted to kill us." Riolu laughed evilly. Gine asked, "Do you really think thats funny? It's not."

Eevee said, "I wonder who's worse you or Bowser." With that Riolu charged at her and started choking her. "Say that one more time bitch." Pikachu grabbed him and punched him. He didn't even get effective. Another guy in a black coat appear and kicked him out of the way. Riolu then disappeared in a C.O.D. "Hey Eevee are you alright?" "Yeah I'm okay. Who are you?" He doesn't want to answer and threw something at Pikachu. He caught it easily. "Use this on Hercules. It will cure him." When he was about to leave Pikachu said, "Thanks for helping us. But why are you helping us like in Hyrule?" "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Okay?" They nodded and he went away.

 **A COUPLE MINUTES LATER**

They made it back to the tournament and Oshawott yelled, "Hey Herc! Drink this!" He threw the cure and Hercules caught it and drink it. "Thanks guys!" Hades appeared and said angrily, "Are you kidding me?" Pikachu yelled, "Tough luck Hades." "Guess I'll have to send the hydra to the Coliseum." The electric mouse told Hercules, "You go take care of the hydra! We'll fight hades!" He agreed and head to the Coliseum.

 **Play The Encounter 2.5 HD Remix**

 **[Information: Defeat Hades]**

Hades threw fireball at Oshawott, but blocked it with his sheild. He used **Water Gun** to cool him down. Eevee used **Blizzaga** on him to weaken him. Pikachu and Gine both used **Sonic Blade** to charge at him repeatedly. Hades then created a giant fireball and launched it at the heroes. Pikachu, Gine, and Oshawott blocked it. Eevee attacked Hades while he's doing it and the others deflect the ball.

 **Stop music**

When they defeat Hades he disappeared and a keyhole appeared. Gine and Pikachu closed it. Pikachu said, "Well guys, it's time to leave." Oshawott asked, "What about Herc?" "He'll be alright guys."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	27. Chapter 25 Agrabah 2

**Last time our heroes went back to Olympus Coliseum and defeated Hades. Now they are heading to a new world.**

 **Gummi Ship**

Pikachu was sleeping in his bed and woke up when he heard he best friend came in. "Hey, Eevee told me to check up on you." "What? I'm taking a break like she said." He shook his head and said, "No it's not that. It's just that you don't seem like yourself lately." Pikachu got angry now. He told him, "Riolu, the same person who was once our friend, just choked Eevee. He'll might do something worse go her or you and Gine. He might kill you guys. I can't lose my friends." Oshawott was really worried about his friend. He thought, "Maybe Gine will help him." The Gummi ship alarm was alerting and they landed to Agrabah again.

 **Agrabah**

The heroes landed in Agrabah and looked around. Gine said, "You guys really need to tell me about the worlds you guys visited before meeting me." Her friends started giggiling in embarrassment. They looked around and see Aladdin getting surrounded by heartless. After they defeat them Pikachu asked, "Are you okay Aladdin?" "Yeah thanks. You have a keyblade. Is Sora here?" Eevee answered, "Well no. It's only us, but we can help." "Thanks. It's just that I see Jafar running towards the Cave of Wonders with Heartless. Can you guys help?" They nodded and followed Aladdin to the Cave of Wonders.

 **Meanwhile**

Bowser Junior and Pete was in the Cave of Wonders wwatching Riolu walk back and forth. Junior asked, "What are you still waiting on? They'll get here." Pete told him, "I thought you don't care about the little rat and his friends." Riolu then got angry and yelled, "I don't care about them you idiot. I just want my revenge on them. Anyway where is Jafar? He should be here." The koopa prince told him that he will be here.

 **Meanwhile**

The heroes arrived at the center in the Cave of Wonders. Then Jafar appeared. But before he can say anything someone in a black coat appeared and gave Pikachu a lamp. He asked, "So this is your lamp? Does that mean you have to grant my wishes?" "Never." The electric mouse said, "Wish one: To make all the heartless in this world disappeared." When he said that all heartless are erased. "Wish two: Show me the keyhole." A keyhole appeared. "Now my final wish is to get back to your lamp and never be found again." Jafar then went back to his lamp. Gine and Pikachu both closed the keyhole. They said goodbye to Aladdin and went to the gummi ship. Eevee asked, "How did you know what to do with the lamp Pika?" "I just know and I also read stories." Oshawott then realized something. "Wait so you have three wishes and you didn't share with me?" "Sorry dude. Maybe next time." Everyone, but Oshawott laughed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	28. Chapter 26 Protocol 10

**Last time our heroes went to Agrabah again. Now they are heading to Arkham City.**

 **Arkham City**

Our heroes got out of the gummi ship and looked around. They saw that nearly all the buildings was destroyed and helicopters was flying. Eevee asked, "What is going on?" A voice spoke. "Protocol 10 is what is going on." They turned and see Batman. Oshawott asked, "But we stop Joker didn't we?" "Hugo Strange is behind this." They nodded and Pikachu said, "Then we need to stop him then. Where is he?" The dark knight pointed at Wonder Tower.

 **Meanwhile**

Bowser Junior, Pete, and Riolu was at the Monarch Theater. The koopa prince asked, "Aren't they supposed to be here now?" Riolu answered, "They are stopping that foolish professor." Pete then said, "Then we should probably summon a powerful heartless on them." Junior agreed and Riolu did even though he knew that they are stronger. He thought, 'Just stop Protocol 10 Pikachu, then get here so I can fight you.'

 **Back with our heroes**

They have made it to Wonder Tower and reached the top. After they defeat all the Tyger Guards Batman used his Cryptographic Sequencer. When the door open Batman kicked Hugo Strange down on the ground. "It looks like you brought that keyblade wielder, Wayne." Everyone, but Strange and Batman exclaimed, "Wayne?!" Batman ignored them and talked on his ear piece. "Oracle shut this place down." Then Ra's Al Ghul stab Strange and then Hugo activited Protocol 11 and they all jumped off. Ra's then stabbed himself. Everyone landed safely.

Batman asked, "Is everyone okay?" They nodded and then the big main screen turned on. It was Joker who taken Talia hostage and Riolu, Pete, and Bowser Junior was there. When they got in the theater Joker told them, "Everyone take your seat. The show's about to begin." Pete then appeared. Batman said, "Let's just talk about this." "Oh now you want to talk. Too late Batman. GIVE ME THE CURE!" "You already got the cure." Talia then stabbed Joker. Pete then laughed and said, "Great job. Except that you should be careful." Joker then shot Talia and she died. Clayface then appeared. Eevee got scared, but still willing to fight.

 **Play 2.5 HD Remix The Encounter**

 **[Information: Defeat Clayface and Pete]**

Everyone was ready to fight. While Pikachu and the others fought Pete, Batman kept throwing freeze blasts at Clayface. Eevee used **Blizzaga** and Pikachu and Gine used **Blizzard Raid** on Clayface. Pikachu then **Dodge Roll** away from being hit. Pete then activate a shield. Oshawott charge at him, Pikachu pulled him up, and Oshawott push him down. When Batman froze Clayface used Talia's sword to go in him and got out with the cure.

 **STOP MUSIC**

Batman drink the cure and a keyhole showed up. Pikachu and Gine closed it. The dark knight said, "I'll take care of Joker...Thanks." They nodded and left

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	29. Chapter 27 Back to Dreamland

**Last time the heroes went back to Arkham City and stopped Protocol 10. Now they are heading back to Dreamland.**

 **Dreamland**

Everyone got off the gummi ship and enter Dreamland. As they looked around almost the entire world is covered in darkness. Gine asked, "What the hell happen? Is this what the heartless did?" A voice spoke, "It's not just the heartless." It was Kirby. He explained, "It's also a very powerful creature." Eevee asked, "Who was it?" "His name is Nightmare."

 **Back at PokéIsland**

Mickey was just walking around Pikachu's home world and saw a strange portal. He thought, "Where does this came from? Whatever it is has lots of darkness." The mouse king went in the portal.

 **Meanwhile**

DeDeDe started yelling at Riolu. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO WAY TO STOP NIGHTMARE?!" Riolu then explained, "Nightmare's heart is full of darkness that he turn into a heartless." "Then send him out of this world. You, Maleficent, Bowser and Junior controls the heartless." Riolu started laughing and said, "Sorry, but my mind is made up." He started choking the penguin and threw him out of the castle.

 **Back with our heroes**

Kirby explained everything to his friends and they headed to DeDeDe's castle. When they got inside they see King DeDeDe. They summoned their weapons, the king said, "Wait! I'm good now!" Pikachu told him, "We trusted someone once and they tricked us. Why should we believe you?" "I want the monster gone." Gine asked Kirby, "Should we trust him?" "DeDeDe might be the biggest jackass on dreamland, but he's not evil." They trusted him and he led them to his castle.

 **Play 2.5 HD Remix: The Encounter**

 **[Information: Defeat Nightmare]**

The room was covered in darkness. Nightmare appeared. He said evilly, "Now time to die." Gine asked Kirby, "How do we beat him?" "WARP STAR!" A giant star popped out and Kirby swallowed it. Then appeared the star rod. "This can beat him." Pikachu asked, "What is it?" "It's called the star rod. This is what we need to beat him." The electric mouse attack him while jumping. When he got hit, Pikachu used Aerial Recovery to get up.

Eevee used **Thundaga** but it wasn't effective. Nightmare shoot a dark death beam, but Oshawott blocked it with his shield. Pikachu, Gine, and Kirby fired a light beam at him and it effective him greatly.

 **STOP Music**

Nightmare then disappeared into light. Dreamland was safe. A keyhole appeared. Gine and Pikachu closed it. Kirby asked, "Are you guys leaving already?" They nodded and he said again, "Well thanks for helping." A voice spokes, "Not yet." It was Meta Knight. Kirby asked, "Oh yeah, your favor. So what's the favor." He pointed at Pikachu and said, "I want to fight him." Everyone was suprised. Eevee exclaimed angrily, "NO WAY! You're not fighting my boyfriend!" Oshawott included, "Yeah, we just got done fighting DeDeDe." Gine look over at Pikachu. She knew this is his decision. He said, "Alright let's do this Meta Knight."

Eevee asked, "Did Nightmare somehow hit your head? He's too tough for you Pika-Chan." Pikachu blushed when he heard the nickname, then told her, "I have to do this Eevee. Don't worry I'll be fine."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	30. Chapter 28 Pikachu vs Meta Knight

**Last time our heroes defeated Nightmare and locked the keyhole to Dreamland. Now Pikachu is fighting Meta Knight.**

Pikachu got in his fighting stance. Meta Knight got in his. The others was watching. As he summon his keyblade Meta Knight summoned Galaxia. The battle start. They charge at each other. When they charge they collide their weapons and strike at each. The star warrior drill to him but Pikachu used **Reflega** to block the hit. The spell hurt him and Pikachu hit him. He asked, "How did you even the keyblade?" "My brother gave me this. How do you know about the keyblade?" He told Pikachu, "Beat me and I'll tell you." Pikachu nodded and continue striking.

Eevee was really worried. Oshawott told her, "Don't worried he'll be fine." Kirby also said, "He's right Meta Knight may work for DeDeDe, but he won't kill him or break him." Eevee understand, but was still worried. Gine just kept watching. She thought, 'Come on Pikachu. I know you could do it. But why didn't Meta Knight want to fight me?'

Pikachu used **Thundaga** on him, but it hit his sword Galaxia. His sword started charging and create a **Sword Slash Beam.** When the blast hit him he blocked it in time and deflect it. He then teleported all over the place and swipe his cape at Pikachu. " **KNOW MY POWER,"** said Meta Knight as he swiped his cape and slashed Pikachu. The electric mouse was knocked out and everyone was worried. Even Meta Knight. He thought, 'Come on keyblade wielder. I know your stronger.' Pikachu then felt something in his heart. Eevee told her friends, "We can use an elixir or a potion."

She look at them, but they didnt listen. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? HE'S GOING TO DIE!" "Don't worry about it Eevee," said Oshawott. "Pikachu is my best friend. He won't ever give up. So let's just wait." Pikachu heard Eevee's voice and was surrounded by a aura of light. He used a shocklock called, **Thunder Blade** by charging at Meta Knight over and over again And ground pound in a circle of light.

Meta Knight then told him, "Alright your ready." "Ready for what?" "To help take down Xehanort." Pikachu heard that name from somewhere, but couldn't think of it. The star warrior continued, "Xehanort was one of the strongest keyblade masters I know. Along with Eraques, Yen Sid, and that king of yours. He wants to recreate a war. Where warriors with key shaped weapons fight for light and darkness, the Keyblade War." Eevee, Gine, Kirby, and Oshawott was confused. Pikachu asked, "How do u know all of this?" Meta Knight then equip a keyblade. Everyone, but him was shocked.

When he unequip it Gine asked, "Why didn't you fight me?" "I was going to, but I need to test his power. Cause he's a Guardian of Light." Pikachu was really shocked. "Yes you use a keyblade Gine, but ever since your planet blew up you have some darkness in you." Gine was shocked to hear this. "I heard about you when we star warriors travel in space." Kirby then asked, "How dangerous is this Xehanort, Meta Knight." "He's making more Xehanorts to have all Seekers of Darkness. You need to head to a world called Radient Garden. That's where Maleficent is." They nodded him and they went to find Radient Garden.


	31. Chapter 29 Secret Boss

**Last time Pikachu fought Meta Knight and found out he is a guardian of light. Now they are in the gummi ship**

 **Gummi Ship**

Gine was flying the gummi ship and Oshawott was sleeping. Eevee look at Pikachu and asked, "Are you okay?" Pikachu was having a nightmare about all his friends being killed by Xehanort and was choking Eevee. When he heard her voice he woke up screaming. "Pikachu stop it's me Eevee!" He stopped and hug her while crying. "Please don't leave me!" "I won't Pika. Did you have a bad dream?"

He pulled away slowly and told her, "Xehanort kill you guys and he was gonna kill you. I don't know if I'm ready to help Sora." "Well I think you can." The keyblade wielder was confused. "I always believed in you. Ever since we start our adventure to other worlds I've always believe you can help people." He thought about this and nodded and an alert showed up and it tells them to go to their home world.

 **PokéIsland**

Everyone got off and was confused. Gine asked, "I thought we lock the keyhole to this place." Oshawott answered, "We did." They saw Mickey bwing unconscious and Shadow and Erza was injured next to a portal. When they walked towards them they all asked, "What happen?!" Shadow answered, "This portal has a dangerous threat in it. It was too strong for us." Eevee told them, "Well then we can go in there." Erza then included, "You guys can't go in there." But they refused. Gine volunteer to stay and help them while the trio head through the portal.

When they head im the portal they were in a dark place. And a stranger in a black coat was there. He spoke, "It's you." Pikachu knows he was talking about him. "What are you talking about we never met?" Oshawott asked Eevee, "Is it that guy that help us or Riolu?" "Neither, this guy almost murdured them." He then spoke to them again. "It's good to meet you again Pikachu." They was really confused. "Allow me to test you."

 **Play 1.5 HD Remix The Deep End**

 **[Information: Defeat the mysterious man]**

Everyone equip their weapons and start to fight. The mysterious man equip a keyblade that looks black and red and like Riku's. And they started fighting. Pikachu asked, "How? Where did you get that? Only specific people get those!" "Not yet Rat." He then grabbed him with his telekinesis. It was shocking him so much, but he got out of it. Pikachu and Eevee used the limit **Fantasia** and it effect him somewhat. The mysterious man choke Eevee and Oshawott threw his shield at him. He deflect the sheild and kept choking. Pikachu got angry and told him, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He then used **Ars Arcanum** to do a combo and and finish him off.

 **Music stopped**

Pikachu yelled, "How you like that you basturd?" He brushed it off and told the mouse keybearer, "You understand so little rat." "How do you know me?" He laughed evilly and told Pikachu, "Not yet rat. Let's just say we have great future." Then a corridor of darkness appeared and he left in it. "'We have a great future,"' said Pikachu as he repeated what he said. Eevee asked, "What did he mean by that?" Pikachu doesn't know and she knows. Oshawott reminded them, "Don't we have to go to Hallow Bastion." They nodded and head out the portal. Shadow, Erza, and Mickey was already healed by Gine. They asked a bunch of questions and they give them the answers they know.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	32. Chapter 30 Radient Garden

**Last time the trio went back to PokéIsland and fought the mysterious man. Now they are heading to Radiant Garden.**

 **Radiant Garden**

Everyone got out of the gummi ship and looked around. They see a nice town in this. Pikachu felt darkness. "Guys I feel a great darkness somewhere in this world." Eevee asked, "Where is it coming from Pika?" He then pointed to the castle. And they then head to it. But was surrounded by heartless. Just then they are all destroyed. A guy with brown spikey hair drop down with a gunblade. "It's about time I met another keyblade master." It was Leon. Oshawott asked, "Are you our friend or our enemy?" "I assure you that I'm a friend. I even know the King." With that they all put away their weapons. "If you're looking for Maleficent she's over there." He point at the then face Bowser Junior and Pete. After they defeat them they look throughout the castle.

 **Meanwhile**

Maleficent was talking with Riolu and Bowser. "It seems that the have defeat Pete and your son." Riolu got angry and told them, "Let me go deal with them. I'll even use my full power." "Nonsense Riolu, I'll deal with these fools." And with that she use a corridor of darkness to teleport to them. They then saw her. Pikachu told her, "Maleficent. It's really good to meet you." "Soon the keyhole in this world will be destroyed by the heartless." Oshawott yelled, "Well stop you." Eevee included, "You'll never win." Gine also said, "So just give up." Maleficent then said, "You think you fools can defeat me, ME, THE MISTRESS OF ALL EVIL!"

 **Play Shrouding Dark Cloud 1.5 HD Remix**

 **[Information: Defeat Dragon Maleficent]**

The evil fairy turned into her dragon form. Eevee was scared, but still determined to fight. When the dragon started breathing fire Pikachu got away and used **Blizzard Raid.** While Gine fired ki blasts at her Oshawott uses **Razor Shell** to hit her face. Eevee fired **Blizzaga** and it did a critical on her. Maleficent stomp on the floor twice and it hit them all. Pikachu used **Curaga** to heal them all and he finish her off.

 **STOP MUSIC**

Maleficent startee to faint, but she escape just in time. Everyone was celebrating that they defeated her. Riolu then appeared and told them, "That pathetic fairy loss. How surprising." Pikachu was both horrified and shocked while asking, "You have been using her this whole time did you? She was just a pawn to you and Bowser." Riolu's eyes turn yellow and grin evilly. Bowser then appeared also with yellow eyes and told them, "She have served us well, but suffered a tragic and expected fate. Now kill them." Once he said this Riolu walked slowly to them.

Pikachu walked to him and asked, "Why are you doing this? You're not the Riolu that was friends with." "Why would I be friends with pathetic fools like you? No wonder why your parents die to leave you." The electric mouse got angry when he said this. "Your parents was pathetic just like you." Eevee, Gine, and Oshawott tell him to come to the gummi ship with them, but he ignored them. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT THEM! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?! THEY ARE ALWAYS THERE FOR EVERYONE IN POKÉISLAND! SO SHUT UP!" They started fighting and Pikachu was about to lose. He then kicked Gine and Oshawott away. Eevee was kicked by him too and Riolu aim his blade at her. When he was about to stab her Pikachu push her out of the way and he got stabbed instead.

Everyone was shocked. Even Riolu and Bowser, but a little. Pikachu fell on the ground and felt him fading away. He look at his friends and told them, "Guys I'm sorry this happen. Oshawott you've been the bestest friend I ever had to call a brother, Gine you're a really great friend and you was like a sister to me, and Eevee I love you. I'm really sorry." He then fade away and Bowser and Riolu both got away. Oshawott started crying, Gine looked away sad, and Eevee shed many tears. They then head back to the gummi ship and head to PokéIsland

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	33. Chapter 31 Back to PokéIsland

**Last time the heroes stopped Maleficent, but Bowser and Riolu appeared. Eevee was about to get killed, but Pikachu get in front of her to sacrifice himself.**

 **PokéIsland**

Everyone got to PokéIsland and Mickey, Shadow, and Erza waited for them. They were really confused when they see Eevee still crying and Oshawott and Gine was sad. Shadow asked, "What's wrong?" They didn't answer and Erza asked, "Did you guys won?" Mickey also asked, "Where is Pikachu?" Eevee told him while holding the good luck charm she gave to Pikachu, "He died! Riolu was gonna kill me, but Pikachu push me out of the way!" They was shocked. Mickey and Erza got sad and Shadow shed one tear. The ultimate life form said, "We still need to stop Bowser and Riolu. Don't worry Eevee. We'll give you all the time you want." A heartless then appeared behind of the village buildings.

 **?**

Riolu was floating in an abyss and was surrounded by darkness. He then woke up and spoke to himself, "Pikachu, Eevee, Oshawott. I'm sorry." He saw a silhouette there watching him.

 **PokéIsland**

Raichu found out about Pikachu from Shadow and started crying. Meanwhile, Eevee was at Pikachu's house and went inside it. When she went inside his room she saw many photos of her and Pikachu. And put her charm on his bed and cried again. The same heartless appeared and she brought her staff out to get ready to fight it. It didn't attack and it was standing there watching her. Eevee was confused and asked, "Why aren't you fighting?" It still didn't attack and she move to it closer, but was vigilant. She looked at it closely and felt something different about it.

"Pikachu? Is that you?" Eevee knows it's him and hugs him while crying of tears of joy. "Pikachu! You're alive! I thought you was dead! Thank you're okay!" She let go and was really happy. "Our friends will be so happy to hear you're alive Pika! But worried cause you're a heartless now. Don't worry we'll turn you back to normal." She hold his hand and bring him outside. When she brought him to her friends they see the heartless and get ready to attack, but Eevee stopped them.

"Guys wait, he's Pikachu!" Everyone was confused but Eevee. Gine asked, "How can that be Pikachu? Riolu killed him." "When he was there in my room he didn't attack me like all heartless do." Mickey thought about this and had an idea. He asked, "Sora became a heartless before, but changed back later. Eevee maybe you can be able to bring him back." Eevee was suprised and thought, 'How can someone like me bring him-Wait!' She brought the wayfinder out and start remembering her memories about Pikachu and her. 'Please Pikachu. Come back to us. Come back to me. I love you.'

A barrier of light appeared at the heartless and it turned back to Pikachu. Eevee ran to him and wake him up. "Pikachu you're okay!" "What happen? I thought I died." As Eevee was peck hia face so many times of kisses, his friends approach and told him what happen. "So I was a heartless?" Theu nodded and he continued, "Well I'm glad I'm back. And ready to stop Bowser and Riolu. I'm not gonna go easy on them, especially Riolu." They nodded and the four heroes went to the gummi ship to Radient Garden.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	34. Chapter 32 Back to Radient Garden

**Last time Everyone return to PokéIsland and Eevee found a heartless. But this heartless was Pikachu. She was able to bring him back and now they are heading to Radient Garden**

 **Gummi Ship**

Pikachu was just relaxing in the ship being happy, humming dragon soul and Eevee was confused. She approach him and asked, "Why are you so happy Pika?" "What do u mean Eev?" "You always hum that song whatever you're happy," said Eevee. Pikachu just shrugged and Eevee was worried. 'Pika is so calm and happy before all of this happen. I know you're not fine.' The alarm went off telling them that they arrived at Radient Garden.

 **Radient Garden**

Everyone got out and saw some familiar people. It was the Mario Bros. and Princess Peach. Pikachu was really happy to see them. So he ran to them and hug them. "I'm so sorry for not being able to stop Bowser." The brothers nodded to show they forgive him. Peach hugged him and kiss his forehead saying, "We forgive you Pikachu." When Pikachu started to blush, Eevee grab his tail and drag him away angrily. She asked being jealous, "How long have you been dating Peach?" "It's not like that Eevee." Eevee shunned him and Pikachu included, "What about you saying Meta Knight's voice is 'Hot'?" She blushed and said, "Gine also finds his voice hot."

Pikachu laughed and told her, "Sorry I let her kiss me again." "And I'm sorry for saying Meta Knight's voice is hot." Oshawott interrupt them and told them to come on. They arrived and see the keyhole and heartless was going in it. Gine asked, "What are we supposed to do now?" Pikachu started glowing an aura of light and his eyes turn white and he destroy all thw heartless in the keyhole and closed it. He then turn back to normal. His friends was shocked. Pikachu started explaining that he unlocked a new power when he became a heartless.

Gine said, "You know we never explore any of the worlds we visit." They nodded and Oshawott went exploring amd Gine looked around leaving Pikachu and Eevee. The electric mouse asked, "Eevee, want to go on a date? We're now boyfriend and girlfriend and never went out." She blushed and answered, "Sure Pika." While they hold hands they head to a restaurant and order food. They eat and head out and gotten sea-salt ice cream and they eat it. Pikachu said, "Man this was really great." "Yeah it was Pika." Eevee hugged him and kiss his cheek. "Thanks Pika. This was the a really great date." He blushed and they both walked to the gummi ship and his friemds are there.

Pikachu told his friends, "Alright guys we are now ready for Bowser and Riolu. Remember, Riolu was our friend, but he's with the heartless so use your full power on him." They nodded and head inside the gummi ship.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	35. Chapter 33 The End of the World

**Last time our heroes locked the keyhole in Radiant Garden and now is finding Bowser and Riolu. First they are heading back to PokéIsland to talk to his friends.**

 **PokéIsland**

When our heroes got back they talked to Mickey and Shadow. Mickey said, "You've done so good stopping the heartless." Shadow included, "But there is one more world. They created this world." Pikachu and Gine was confused, but the electric mouse asked, "How are we supposed to unlock the new path?" "May your heart be your guiding key," said Mickey. As everyone got confused Mickey continued, "It means you have to do what your heart thinks is right. Every keyblade wielder said these words to listen to their heart."

 **Gummi Ship**

Everyone was in the gummi ship figuring out how to get to the new world. Pikachu was pondering while holding his wayfinder looking at his friends. He thought, 'I have to do this. 'May my heart be my guiding key.' Pikachu hold his keyblade and opened a new pathway.

 **?**

Riolu was with someone in a black coat. He walked over and asked, "Are you that guy that helped my friends." When the person in the black coat spoke it was a female voice. "I'm someone different. I saw what you did." Riolu notice and turned away. He told her, "I know. I'm really sorry for how I acted. When Maleficent told me about them forgetting me I believed her." She shook her head and raise her hand at him. "Let me guide you then."

 **The End of the World**

Everyone entered the world and felt darkness around them. Pikachu kept looking at his wayfinder and Eevee was looking at him confused and with concerned. They head further in the world. Pikachu was still grinning and Eevee asked, "How come your so happy Pika?" "I'm just am Eev. Don't worry we'll make it through this." He then kisses her cheek and they kept going. Everywhere they went they run into stronger heartless. They then finally made it to a door. Pikachu sensed a powerful darkness in there. It was familiar to Bowser.

Pikachu look at them with a sad smile. "Well this is it guys. Bowser and Riolu are in here. Actually, guys I'm sorry I have to do this." Everyone looked at him shocked and confused. He then open the door and he was about to close it. Gine asked, "Pikachu what are you doing?!" Oshawott yelled, "No wait!" Eevee said while crying, "No you can't do this!" Pikachu told them, "I'm sorry I have to do this, but I can't risk my friends dying." Once he said that, he closed and locked the door. "Alright. It's time to finish this."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	36. Chapter 34 Final Battle

**Last time our heroes went to the last world and now Pikachu chose to fight Bowser himself. Also shoutout to my friend Evelyn1563. She has great stories and a great friend. Go follow and favorite her. Anyway back to the story.**

Pikachu walked through and saw another door. He opened it and was back at his home world. 'Where am I? This is my home! But why am I back here?' He looked around and saw a guy in a black coat. "Hey it's you! Look I waited long enough dude. Who are you?" The guy in the coat answer, "I'm sorry. I can't tell you. But I will be back. Don't worry." Pikachu sighed after he talked. "Well what are you even doing here? Bowser is in here." "I know. I wanted to meet ypu for a long time." Pikachu was really confused, then the guy started striking.

 **The End of the World**

Pikachu's friends keep trying to open the door. Thry have no luck opening the door. Gine even used her keyblade, but it was protected by a magical sheild. Eevee asked while being concerned, "Why can't we open this door? Why can't Pikachu let us help him?" Oshawott answers, "He doesn't want us getting hurt Eevee." Gine told them, "Don't worry guys he'll be fine. I believe him. And you should too." Everyone kept believing in Pikachu. Eevee thought, 'Please be okay Pikachu. Please.'

 **PokéIsland**

Mickey, Erza, and Shadow was relaxing in the Town Square and Shadow felt something. "I sense two people. One of pure light, two of pure darkness." He continued, "Wait! I sense another being. It's full of light too" Mickey and Erza was confused. Mickey asked, "Who could it be?" Erza answered, "I don't know."

 **Back at Pikachu**

The guy in the black coat stopped fighting and said, "Good. You really are really strong." "Well thanks, but why did you want to fight?" The guy answered, "Well I want to test your power. You should go stop Bowser." Pikachu nodded and went ahead. After a while Pikachu ran to Bowser and approach him. "Ah, you have made it here." His voice sounded different. It was Bowser's voice, Riolu's, and another's combine. "I don't get why you're still trying even though Riolu chose darkness." Pikachu explained, "He did, but I don't hate the darkness. Just scared of it. I still think he needs light in him." Bowser was angry and asked, "How are you gonna win? I'm 20 times as strong as you."

Pikachu told him, "I don't care if I'm weaker than you. I got something better. My heart!" "Your heart? How is that supposed help you?" The electric mouse start explaining, "My heart has been there to guide me. And so have my friends. Without them I would be lost and put of hope. I don't care if I am weak. My friends are my power and I'm theirs!"

Bowser laughed and Pikachu was worried. The koopa king's hair turned white and eyes turned yellow. "I am Bowsernort." He then glowed in the blue aura and blast a dark pearl at Pikachu. Pikachu screamed loud and was about to succumb to darkness. Until he was in armor that's almost identical to Ventus. Bowser was shocked and said, "How?! How can he...? Forget it. It's time to FINISH THIS."

 **Darkness of the Unknown [Final Xemnas] 2.5**

 **[Information: Defeat Bowsernort]**

Bowser charge at Pikachu fast, but he dodged it fast. The electric mouse fired dozens of light pearls at him. It effected him and he healed himself. When Bowser hits the ground with his keyblade it create a shockwave of darkness. As Pikachu blocked the attack, he counterattack Bowser. The koopa king got angry and surrounded himself with the blue aura. Pikachu use a shotlock and did **Light Spiral** by charging at him rapidly and finish him off.

 **STOP MUSIC**

Pikachu then aimed his keyblade at Bowser and shoot a light beam at him. "NO, NO, NO," yelled Bowser as he fade himself to disappearance. Then, in a dark abyss Pikachu sees Riolu floating and he gives him his armor. He thought, 'Well I did. I saved the worlds, stop Bowser, and save my friend. Dad I did it. I'm sorry you and mom is not here. Oshawott, Gine, Mickey, Erza, Shadow. Eevee, may your heart be your guiding key.' Pikachu then disappeared, but felt a strange light.

 **PokéIsland**

The guy in the black coat brought Pikachu back to his home world. Pikachu's friends was running towards them. He wakes up and asks, "Where am I?" Eevee answered while kissing him, "This guy saved you Pika." Raichu was even there congratulating his brother. Pikachu then showed Eevee his wayfinder and she was happy.

 **Pokémon belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios.**

 **SuperSonicHeroes presents**

 **A SSHdoesfanfics story**

 **Written by SSH**

 **PokéHearts**


	37. End Credits Scene

**"I felt two people. One of pure light, and one of pure darkness."**

 **"Is it Bowser?"**

 **"Yes, because of the stone we gave him."**

 **"So what's next in our plan?"**

 **"Our next plan requires the help of our friend."**

 **"But Sonic and Xion are going to deal with him."**

 **"I'm talking about the other one. He is also facing another being with light in her. I'm talking about her." The camera pans to a hologram image of Blaze.**

 **Pikachu will return in PokéHearts The Movie**


End file.
